Realidad
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Las locuras que se hacen por amar a una persona... y las estúpideces que se hacen por simple calentura. [Estado del fic: Parado indefinidamente. Razones en mi perfil]
1. Dulce sorpresa

_Edit._

**¡H**ola!

**P**ues ya me ven aquí. Si, sé que ando desaparecida desde hace uff, mucho tiempo digamos. Pero bueno, he regresado y si sé lo que me van a decir... primero termina la otra ¡Pero es que está idea la tenía rondando en mi cabecita muuucho tiempo! He completado el primer capitulo y lo entrego a ustedes para que me otorguen esos cumplidos y/o jitomatazos que tanto amo. Sin más, dejo esta humilde lecutra a su disposición señores.

**Advertencias: **Las actitudes de los personajes pueden variar un poco -demasiado- para su gusto. Asi que sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Palabras inapropiadas... ¡Que rayos! Es clasificación M así que ya saben a lo que se atienen x)

_****Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al cruel Kishimoto. Y a mi me pertenece esta retorcida historia inspirada en muuuchas historias reales.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce sorpresa… el comenzar de un infierno.<strong>

**...**

—¿Segura que estarás bien hija? Digo, no tienes coche y te tendrás que regresar sola a la casa…

—Descuida madre, estaré bien.-En su rostro de muñeca se esbozó una sonrisa por demás forzada. Todo por tranquilizar a su progenitora. — Llegó a las cuatro a la casa.

Y sin más, cerró la puerta del carro para adentrarse lentamente a su escuela. Hinata Hyuuga es una chica de segundo grado de preparatoria. Apenas diecisiete años y ya era todo un botoncito de rosa abriéndose. Su cabello largo y lacio caían suavemente por su espalda hasta dar con una estrecha cintura; su figura no era la gran cosa, no tan alta sin embargo delgada gracias al ejercicio. Buena hija, buena estudiante sin sobresalir tanto de lo normal… simplemente una chica muy especial.

—¡Hinata, por aquí!

Eh ahí la razón por la cual Hinata _amaba_ la escuela. Su mejor amiga, su confidente, su hermanita_… _se encontraba-por no ser exagerados- saltando en medio de la plaza. Tenían desde la secundaria siendo amigas y eso se notaba al ver como se cargaban la una a la otra en un abrazo de complicidad y felicidad.

—Amiga… te extrañe mucho.

—P-pero Tenten… sólo llevamos sin vernos un día. Recuerda que el sábado vinimos a la escuela por Tae Kwon Do.

—Pero eso no quita el hecho de que en estas casi treinta y seis horas no te halla echado de menos. Sabes que te quiero. —Respondió una risueña trigueña. Su cabello que hoy iba suelto, abarcaba su espalda completamente.

—D-de acuerdo…

—Oye Hinata… ¡Me gusta tu primo!

La azabache ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de comentarios. Desde que Tenten conoció a su primo Neji hubo química segura entre ellos. Se hablan, se pelean, se mandan mensajes… en fin, _son novios pero no lo son._ Sin embargo, quería a Tenten como a una hermana y Neji era su primo, así que no se entrometía tanto en su relación de amor apache, pero eso no evitaba el que se sintiera feliz por los dos.

—Pero más te quiero a ti mi Hina. — En ese momento, Tenten abrazo _tiernamente_ a la opalina causándole por si fuera poco una asfixia total.

—Lo sé Tenten… sé que eres mi amiga.

—Hola hijas mías.

De la nada, casi como un fantasma, llegó a escena una pelirosa muy linda, tierna y encantadora… bueno, quitemos lo de tierna: Sakura Haruno. Y en su mano colgaba otra; a su lado venía su _novio casi esposo_: Sasuke Uchiha, él un año mayor que ella. Ellas se conocían apenas hace un año y ellas la consideraban una madre y a él un padre. Novios encantadores, perfectos y enamorados… pocos como estos se ven en la vida.

—Hola Sakura, hola Sasuke. —Y de un beso en la mejilla saludaron al mismo tiempo las aludidas.

—¿Ya nos toca clase cierto? —Preguntó con cierto deje de enojo a sus amigas. Lo último que le gustaba en la vida era el separase de su novio.

—Si, y nos toca artes con "_Don pervertido_".- Rodo los ojos con molestia la morena. Sus películas siempre tenían que ver con sexo o con escenas indecorosas. — Bueno, se supone que es una clase de Artes, no una clase de sexología.

—Tranquila Tenten… no todas las películas son así.

—Bueno, que más da. Saku, despídete de Sasuke que tenemos clase libre hasta la una. — Y arrastrando a la opalina de un brazo para dejar a esos dos solos, la castaña se fue corriendo.

—Mph… nos vemos en la jardinera a la una. — Sasuke no era muy bueno con palabras de amor o con los apodos entre novios, pero por ella podía hacer un _gran_ esfuerzo.

—De acuerdo… recuerda que te amo bebe. —A Sakura le enterneció ver como ante el último comentario, su novio se puso de todos los colores posibles para terminar en un rojo quemado que abarcaba toda su cara.

—Mph… yo igual.

Un beso apasionado entre estos dos fue lo que marcó la despedida por unas cuantas horas. Él cargó su bolso y la llevó hasta su salón de clases.

**…**

—¡Sasuke! Inútil… ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?

—Mph… ya dos meses de haber entrado a la escuela ¿y aún sigues sin saber que clase nos toca? ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? De verdad que eres un estúpido…

—¡Oye! Yo no estoy ofendiendo… pero tú sabes, llevó solo una materia más que tú…

—La llevas hasta que termina el mismo horario que nosotros… ¡Hasta las puta dos de la tarde!

—¡Ah tranquilo Sasuke!... Mejor vámonos a Ingles que si llegamos tarde la maestra nos sacara del salón y ya de por si tenemos muchas faltas por ir a jugar.

Un rubio y un azabache discutían fuertemente en la jardinera de la escuela. Sin embargo no eran enemigos… al contrario, eran hermanos, amigos del alma; y desde que Sasuke tenía novia, el rubio se sentía desplazado, sentía que Sasuke lo dejaba en segundo plano. Por momentos le gustaría tener una noviecita, mas sabía de sobra que era un aventurero. No sabía amar y tampoco quería aprender. Sólo buscaba compañía de vez en cuando para no sentirse solo, o bien para recordar los años gloriosos con sus fieles amigos Sasuke y Gaara.

Con dieciocho años, la vida le había otorgado un muy buen regalo que era su cuerpo varonil perfecto, su cabello lacio y rubio un poco largo enmarcaban perfectamente ese rostro elegante. Sus ojos azules resaltaban y le daban un toque inocente y alegre… aunque no fuera _inocente_.

—Mph, si cuando te conviene te acuerdas de las cosas…

—¡Ah! No me molestes… necesito estudiar para mi examen de estadística.

—No puedo creer que ya un año de haber tomado esa materia y aún no la puedes pasar. — Dijo un poco frustrado el azabache. Recordaba como la noche anterior al examen final de esa materia, él se había desvelado estudiando con Naruto para que pasara al menos con el mínimo, pero ni así lo logró.

—¡No me regañes! Ni que fueras mi madre como para hacerlo… — Expresó Naruto enojado. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza en señal de descontento y sacó la lengua infantilmente.

—Estúpido. Tu madre quizás no, pero soy tu amigo y además ella me encargó personalmente que te cuidara desde que eras un niño, ya que tú no puedes cuidarte solo.

—¡Ya!... mejor vámonos a clase que Gaara debe de estar esperándonos. Por cierto, él y yo queremos ir a su casa a jugar "_Infierno Terrenal_" y a tomar unos cuantos tragos ¿Te apuntas? — Quisiera o no admitirlo, el oji-azul deseaba que su amigo aceptará, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que tomaron algo juntos.

—Me gustaría ir… pero quede en ir a la casa de Sakura para ayudarla con Matemáticas; no sé le da muy bien esa materia sabes…

—¡Claro! Lo olvidaba… desde que son novios tú y _ésa_ _mocosuela_ haz dejado a los amigos a segundo plano… ¿Dónde quedó el Sasuke Uchiha que yo conocí? ¿Aquel que no le importaba nada más que sus amigos, unos tragos y unas buenas viejas? —Vociferó a todo volumen el Namikaze. Quizá estaba exagerando, pero de verdad se sentía vetado de la vida de su amigo.

—En primera no le digas _mocosuela_, su nombre es Sakura.- Claramente una vena palpitaba en su sien. Sin embargo decidió continuar tranquilamente charlando con ese sujeto delante de él— En segunda no los he dejado en segundo plano; si quieres el sábado podemos organizar una parrillada en mi casa y te dignas en conocer a Sakura para que veas que es buena persona.

—Lo de la parrillada me suena bien. Pero en lo de conocer a _ésa_ no me agrada, por que siempre tendré presente que _ésa_ fue la que se robó a mi mejor amigo…

Y fue cuando Sasuke lo entendió todo. Celos… puros simples y patéticos celos de amigos es lo que sentía Naruto. Ahora que lo analizaba rápidamente tal vez si había dejado de salir con sus amigos, pero bueno, al igual sabía que su amigo era un exagerado cuando se lo proponía. Así que decidió tomar todo con calma. Inhaló y exhaló lentamente sintiendo como el aire llenaba sus pulmones por un instante. Suspiró resignado; sabía que aunque Naruto conociese a Sakura, incluso que se llevarán bien, él siempre tendría eso presente.

—Estúpido… yo nunca olvidaré que tú eres un hermano para mí. Que fuiste tú quien me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba. Mi amigo, mi compañero de travesuras… jamás estarás en segundo plano para mí…

**…**

— Hina… por aquí…

Hinata identificaba perfectamente esa voz. Tantos años y ya pudo grabarse de memoria ese timbre tan singular y energético a la vez. Su mejor amigo hombre, su hermano…

—Hola Kiba… ¿Cómo estás? —Una sonrisa sincera se formo en la cara de la azabache. Apreciaba en gran medida a ese hombre que tenía enfrente. Tantos momentos divertidos que han pasado juntos.

—Ya vez Hina, extrañándote y extrañando mucho a mi cosa.

—¡Ah! Himitsu ¿Dónde está? Es que no la he visto.

—Está en clase de psicología. Aún recuerdo cuando nos hicimos novios… la quiero tanto.

— Kiba Inuzuka… Jamás creí que llegará el día que te escuchará decir esas palabras. Te felicito hermano de verdad.- Y sin más, le dio un abrazo sincero. — Ahora… cárgame de caballito hasta el salón por favor.

—De acuerdo, sube anda.

Por lo regular, jamás decía eso. Pero Kiba es su hermano, se conocen desde secundaria y siempre han sido buenos amigos; aparte de Tenten, él es su confidente y gran amigo. Y bueno, él no puede negarse a esa petición tan especial. Conoce a fondo el pasado de Hinata, confía en ella más que en cualquier otra persona y siempre se han tenido mucha confianza.

—Oye Kiba, yo también quiero que me carguen hasta el salón. —Dijo la castaña en un puchero.

—¡Ja! Ni loco te llevo a ti, solo a Hina por que ella _si es mi amiga_…

— Um… le diré a Himitsu cuando la vea.

—Pues échamela, si no le tengo miedo. —De acuerdo, ni el mismo se creía esa frase que recién pronunció, ¡Pero con algo tenía que defenderse hombre!

—Sabes que eres un mandilón de primera, quizá miedo no, pero sabes que haces lo que ella te diga. —¡Bingo! Contraataco la morocha donde más le duele a un hombre… en su orgullo de macho. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja comenzaba a formarse en su inocente rostro al ver la expresión de dolor en la cara del otro chico.

—¡Ah! Pues si a esas vamos sabes que eres una tanga fácil si se trata del primo de Hina… ¿Niégalo?

Para ese entonces Hinata ya estaba a cinco metros de ellos. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, pero bien sabía ella que a pesar de sus peleas continuas, de sus caprichos y de sus insultos –no dichos enserio- de por medio, ellos se querían mucho y se tenían una gran confianza. ¡Pues si por eso los quería a los dos! Par de locos y divertidos… únicos, simplemente únicos.

**…**

— Hina ¿Ya te vas a tu clase?

—Si Tenten… mi profesor llega puntual y empieza a dictar rápido. Pero si quieres me puedo quedar otros minutos mas contigo…

— Hinata, le quería preguntar si preferiría que yo la lleve a su casa personalmente, ya que tengo entendido que su chofer se enfermo y estará incapacitado tres semanas… —Por su acento, casi se podría jurar que en esa frase había un deje de indiferencia y molestia, pero no. Él adoraba a su prima desde que eran niños y aria cualquier cosa por ella. Sus ojos perla brillaban con motitas de arrogancia y frivolidad. Su cabello era un poco largo, pero no estaba maltratado y mucho menos tenía aires de _hippie_.

—Cl-claro Neji-san… te espero a las tres y quince en una de las bancas de la cancha de futbol. —Respondió con una diminuta sonrisa Hinata.

—¡Claro! Llegas así sin más, sin saludar ni nada… eres un grosero. —Exclamó con un toque de molestia en su voz la trigueña.

—Mph…

—¿Qué acaso es lo único que sabes decir? —Dijo airada Tenten. Está bien, quería a ese hombre, pero bueno… ¡La desquiciaba una que otra vez! Con esa actitud tan fría y demente… la misma actitud que la había conquistado.

—Hola Tenten.- Un cantarín y casi burlesco "_hola_" salió de los labios del opalino. Algo que parecía una sonrisa se formo en la cara de él.

—¡Hay! Me desesperas…

—¡Bueno! No te saludo, no te gusta. Pero si te saludo no te gusta… ¿Quién rayos te tiene contenta siempre?

—Mira, si saludaras con amabilidad y por que te interesara, no me quejaría… ¡Pero es que lo haces con un tonto de prepotencia! Como si uno dependiese de que hablaras o no…

Ya sabía Hinata donde terminaría esto… una buena discusión. Por eso, antes de que alguno de ellos la metiera en sus asuntos, hábilmente se desplazo sin dejar rastro. Para entonces ya estaba camino su clase de Química.

Caminaba a paso rápido. Ya estaba retrasada unos cinco minutos y lo peor de todo era que el profesor no dejaba entrar después de los diez. Cuando llegó al salón correspondiente, notó que todos los de su clase estaban afuera.

—Que bueno, el maestro no ha llegado… —Sus pulmones reclamaban el vital oxigeno.

Una mujer de edad avanzada se acercó al grupo de jóvenes. —El maestro no llegara… avisó en dirección que tuvo un accidente y que la clase se retomaría mañana. Así que ya pueden irse.

¿Irse?... ¡Claro! El universo esta en su contra, cuando bien pudo haberse ido, decidió aceptar la oferta de su primo para que la llevase a su casa ¿En que diablos estaba pensando? Por momentos renegaba de su suerte, por instantes maldecía en voz baja.

—Ah… bien. Iré a platicar un rato con Tenten. —Dijo resignada. Tal vez podrán ir por un helado y acostarse un rato en el pasto. Como lo solían hacer en los viejos tiempos.

Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela. Su corazón latía fuertemente y no entendía el por que. Antes de ir a encontrarse con su amiga, decidió pasar al baño rápidamente a mojarse la cara. El líquido recorrió sus pómulos y su nariz. Se secó con una toalla y se miró al espejo. Su blusa tipo polo negra se alineaba con su figura perfectamente, la falda gris en capas resaltaban aun más su trasero y eso le dio un poco de vergüenza, sus zapatos de piso negros hacían juego con la blusa y se acomodó la diadema que adornaba a su cabello. Aplico un poco de brillo transparente sobre sus labios.

Nunca se había sentido así de hermosa. No encontraba motivo lógico para sentirse de esa forma. No desde que _él_ la había tratado de esa manera… no quería recordarlo, pero a veces uno no manda a los recuerdos, estos llegan sin quererlo y retumban en nuestra mente como un eco sin fin. Eran recuerdos felices… pero luego venían los que la hicieron sentirse insegura y desdichada un tiempo… sacudió un poco su cabeza para despejar esas cosas y sin sentirlo y mucho menos sin quererlo, vio como ya una lagrima hacia acto de presencia en su mejilla.

—¡Maldita sea! —En un acto brusco, retiro la lagrima con la palma de su mano y se miró al espejo –como muy pocas veces lo hacia- con un brillo de fiereza. —Vale, Hinata… eso sucedió hace dos años, ya no existe el motivo por el que te pongas así por _él_… ese amor murió.

**…**

—Vale, Naruto ¡Concéntrate hombre! ¿Acaso quieres repetir esta materia de nuevo? —Se gritaba en voz alta un rubio. Mitad de la escuela ya lo habían escuchado hablar solo y risillas tontas se escuchaban a lo lejos, pero a él no le importaba.

—¿Qué haces Naruto?

—Estudiando para el examen de estadística…

—Pero… ¿por que no estudiaste ayer? ¿Acaso la llama de la juventud no te impulso a estudiar como se debía?

—No Lee… esa llama no me impulso… ahora déjame estudiar. — Dijo con fastidio Naruto. Es que a veces ese tipo lo estresaba de sobre manera siempre con su llama de la juventud y su ridículo peinado.

—Que flojera estudiar… Naruto si no aprendiste nada en dos meses no lo aras en cinco minutos…

—¡Ah! Déjenme en paz… muy mi problema si no aprendo nada. —Lo que era el raro y él lo exasperaban. Bueno, a Shikamaru lo conocía desde hace tiempo, pero le exasperaba que con su indiferencia y todo pasara los exámenes… ¡Y lo peor es que siempre sacaba diez!

—Disculpa Lee, ¿Haz visto a Tenten? Solo me fui cinco minutos y ya no esta…

—Pues creo que se fueron discutiendo ella y tu primo…

Ya sabia a donde iba esto… esas peleas duraban horas y horas. A ninguno le gustaba ceder por ningún motivo. ¡Vaya! Ya ni por que soñaba con un helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate…

—¿Qué creen chicos? ¡No habrá examen hoy! El profesor tuvo que ir a un congreso y no regresara hasta la próxima semana. Nos vemos. —Y así como llegó, se fue una jovencita flaquita de cabello morado.

—¡Genial! — Gritó a todo pulmón el oji azul. Ahora si, una relajante tarde con Gaara jugando "_Infierno Terrenal_" hasta morirse. Unas buenas cervezas y unas revistas porno complementarían perfectamente esa tarde de chicos.

—Que bueno. Lee, Shikamaru, vamos a la cafetería por unas papas. — Por primera vez habló un muchacho un poco regordete.

Y sin más, Hinata se quedó sola… de nuevo. Al voltear a su derecha vio por primera vez al rubio. Su sonrisa tan segura, su mirada tan espontanea y alegre… sin duda le llamó la atención, tanto que cuando él la miró, en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, ella se sonrojo intensamente.

Él por su parte, estaba tan concentrado buscando su celular que, cuando notó una mirada sobre él viró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, encontrándose con dos grandes y hermosos ojos perla mirándolo detenidamente. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella se ponía roja, examinó a la chica lentamente; sin embargo, solo admiraba su rostro enrojecido ¿Cómo un acto tan infantil como ese pudo haberle conmovido tanto? Ni él mismo entendía el por que.

—Hola amigo… ¿Cómo te llamas?. — Preguntó tiernamente la opalina. Estaba nerviosa, eso lo sabía pero ¿De que?

— Naruto… ¿y tú? —Respondió con cortesía él. Se sentó en una banca y le regaló una mueca de galantería que a ella la puso nerviosa.

— Hinata…— Respondió sentándose junto a él. Su encantador sonrojo alteró los sentidos del Uzumaki. Sus palabras se escabulleron entre sus oídos hasta dar en su corazón. En su mente siempre llevaría gravado ese nombre… ya que el eco dulce de su voz retumbaba aclamando a la susodicha.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Q<strong>ué tal?

**¿M**al, regular, mejoré? Y si chicos, agarrense que esta basado en muuuchas historias reales. A si que pueden proyectarse si quieren con los personajes. Y esto solo es... _el comenzar de un infierno_.

**S**e cuidan y se portan mal :I

**¡Los quiero dos puños y tres montones!**

_Cadiie Mustang._


	2. Robando esperanzas

_Edit_

**¡A**ló mis lectores!

**H**oy la inspiración me llegó al por mayor y decidí hacer sólo la primera parte de éste capítulo. Pero al ver como seguía me intrigaba yo misma. Hasta que lo terminé y lo entregó a ustedes para que lo lean y me den los jitomatazos o cumplidos que tanto amo.

**Advertencias: **Las actitudes de los personajes pueden variar un poco -demasiado- para su gusto. Asi que sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Palabras inapropiadas... ¡Que rayos! Es clasificación M así que ya saben a lo que se atienen x)

_****Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al cruel Kishimoto. Y a mi me pertenece esta retorcida historia inspirada en muuuchas historias reales.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Robando esperanzas<strong>

**…**

Quizá era por el clima… pero ella se sentía realmente _diferente_ junto a él. Un millar de cosquillas bailoteaban en su vientre bajo, ninguna vez llegó a sentir eso; esa descarga de adrenalina que te idiotiza al máximo. Ningún día en su poca vida, ni siquiera con…

—Y dime amiga ¿En que grado vas? Por que siendo sinceros nunca te había visto. —Comentó el chico rubio fingiendo no tener el gran interés. Pero la realidad era otra… había algo de intriga.

—Pues estoy en segundo grado. De hecho estoy en el salón de Lee, Nara y Chouji. —Respondió con la mirada dirigida hacia sus zapatos. Cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta como unos impactantes ojos zafiro la mirabas con… ¿Sospecha? Encogió un poco sus hombros volviéndose aun más pequeña de lo que ya era. Comenzaba a sentirse incómoda ante el escrutinio del chico. — Y dime amigo Naruto… ¿Tú en que grado vas?

—¿Perdón? —Su mirada recorriendo a la chica lo distrajo mucho tiempo… comenzó a divagar un poco con esas piernas blancas que se asomaban tras la falda. Una bofetada mental por parte de su conciencia lo trajo nuevamente al mundo real. Y fue cuando su cerebro logró procesar la pregunta de ella ¿Acaso ella no sabía realmente quién era? ¡Joder! Pensó que ella le había mentido para acercársele. No es que fuese tan popular en la escuela, sin embargo se juntaba con Sasuke capitán del equipo de natación. Él era uno de los mejores en la selección de Karate… al menos debería darse una idea.

—Pregunté que en que grado vas. —Dijo con un poquitín de fastidio. —_ "Él realmente está en la luna"_. —Pensó rápidamente. ¡Pobre ingenua!

—Ah, pues estoy ya en tercer grado. —Cuando los ojos perlas lo miraron de par en par se hecho un poco hacia atrás ¿Por qué lo miraba ahora de esa manera?

—¿Y por qué aún tomas la clase de estadística? —Al ver como él la veía con asombró se apresuró en decir. —Te vi platicar con Nara hace un rato, y cuando vinieron a decir que no había examen brincaste como loco. —Al ver que ella ya estaba sobre él en una banca se sonrojo violentamente y se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento. — L-lo siento.

—Lo que pasa es que reprobé estadística. Presenté el examen y lo reprobé. La única opción viable era cursarla de nuevo. No se me dan muy bien los números. —Le contestó con una sonrisa torcida. Cuando ella estaba sobre él, una imagen poco decorosa llegó hasta su cabeza donde estaban invertidos sus papeles.

Él sobre ella.

Y comenzaba a sentir como su entrepierna se elevaba. O eso fue hasta que ella se separo de él magistralmente dejando solo su aroma en su espacio vital. Definitivamente le intrigaba esa chiquilla… no una mujer puede despertar tan rápido su miembro. No se aventuraba con chicas menores a él. Sólo universitarias o de su misma edad pasaban por sus sabanas.

Y de un momento a otro todo estaba en silencio.

Ella por su parte estaba nerviosa. No sabía por que se aventuró en hacer tal osadía. Ella no era así. Apretó las manos en su falda haciendo que estas se levantaran un poco y ni se inmutó de eso. Una descarga de hormonas llegó hasta sus partes bajas. Dio una bocanada de aire; un aroma masculino se coló en éste y la hizo vibrar. Antes de lo que se diera cuenta ella su parte más íntima estaba invadida de algo…

Estaba húmeda.

Su cara de nerviosismo se convirtió en una de verdadero pánico. No quería que él se diera cuenta. ¿Qué tal si su periodo se adelantó un poco éste mes? Sólo era cuestión de levantarse, correr al baño y revisar.

Era el plan perfecto.

—Bueno amiga Hinata ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa o esperas a alguien?

O por lo menos lo era hasta que él preguntó eso.

—Muchas gracias, pero estoy esperando a… —Un solo de jazz interrumpió su frase. Al ver que se trataba de su celular lo sacó rápidamente y abrió el mensaje que tenía. —_** "Hinata, estoy con Neji y nos estamos peleando. Estamos debatiendo sobre la vida de Mandela*. Lo siento, creó no te irás con él hasta que terminemos esto. Gracias por comprender amiga te amo."**_ —Una decepción se presentó en su rostro y esto lo notó Naruto.

—¿Plantada por el novio? — No pudo evitar soltar veneno en la frase. En ciencia, no tenía idea del por que de su actitud.

—No. Esperaba a mi primo, pero al parecer se ésta peleando con mi amiga y no me llevará a casa…

—Tu primo y tu amiga son…

—Es una larga historia. —Dijo con desdén la azabache. A veces maldecía la puta suerte que le tocaba. Bien pudo haberse ido hace ya ¿Media hora? Y sólo por esperar a Neji se quedó con él.

—¡Perfecto! — Comentó con energía el chico y ella sólo lo vio con cara mosqueada ¿Cómo que _"Perfecto"_? ¡Si ella se había quedado sin transporte! —Lo digo por que ahora si no podrás rechazar mi invitación para llevarte a tu casa.

Y ella cambio su cara al escuchar eso. No podía ser cierto. —No tienes ninguna obligación de llevarme amigo. De verdad, puedo tomar el transporte a la cuadra siguiente y me deja frente a mi casa.

¿Dejarla tomar el transporte? ¿Y perderse de la oportunidad de seguir contemplando sus pómulos rojos por el bochorno de la vergüenza? ¡Ni de coño! Él la llevaba por que la llevaba. Un creciente interés afloro en él.

—Claro que no. Si yo puedo llevarte lo are. No pongas un pero. —Sentenció como fin de la discusión.

Hinata soltó un bufido. No le gustaba perder tan fácilmente y él lo logró en un dos por tres. Además de que tenía _otro problema_ que resolver…

—De acuerdo amigo. S-solo deja ir al baño rápido ¿Vale? —Dijo avergonzada al recordar a que iba ir al baño.

—Está bien. Yo mientras hago unas cuantas llamadas y te espero. —Se dio la vuelta y sacó su celular. Tecleó varios botones y escuchó por detrás del tono de espera como unos pasos se alejaban velozmente.

—_Bueno Naruto ¿Qué cojones pretendes? Se suponía que nos veríamos hasta las cinco. Estoy en medio de llevarme a una linda mujer a la cama…_

—¡Cálmate cabrón! Llamaba para decirte que hoy no iremos ni Sasuke ni yo a tu casa.

—_Lamento si no me comporto como tu mamá y preguntó por que. Mañana me contarás en la escuela…_

Y sólo se escucho como la llamada cortaba y el incesante sonido abarcaba su cabeza.

Volvió a sentarse y notó como una erección llenaba sus pantalones. Un gemido de frustración salió de su garganta al comprobar que no bajaría fácilmente. Sería un poco vergonzoso si ella se daba cuenta de su estado.

¡Jodida suerte de los hombres que se notará cuando estaban excitados!

…

Cuando la opalina entró al baño se encerró en un cubículo y rápidamente deslizo su short y su calzón hasta sus rodillas y pudo comprobar que no había rastros de sangre. En su lugar había un líquido viscoso semi-transparente. Jamás había tenido algo como eso… sin embargo…

_**.Recuerdos.**_

_-Sakura, ilustranos ¿Cómo sabes cuando estás excitada?-Interrogó Ino llevando un puño de palomitas a su boca. Hinata por su parte sólo pintaba las uñas de sus pies mostrando cierta indiferencia hacia ése tema. Y Tenten observaba la película de terror que sus amigas pusieron media hora antes._

_-Bueno, hay dos cosas que son universales. La primera es que tus pezones se ponen rígidos; como si tuvieras frío.- Comentó para después dar un sorbo a su bebida.- Y la segunda es que hay humedad en tu… tu sabes…_

_-¿Dónde?_

_-¡Pues en tu coño cerda!_

_-¿A quien le dices cerda, frentuda?_

_Y ahí comenzó una guerra de chatarra. Esto acabaría tarde._

_**.Fin de Recuerdos.**_

Su cara se puso roja al comprobar que sus pezones estaban levantados. Si el sostén fuera más delgado seguramente se le notarían.

— "_¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas a mi?"_ —Se cuestionó la chica. —_ "¿Será que todas aquellas conversaciones con Sakura y Tenten cobrarán cuota?"_

Agarró un poco de papel y limpió su zona pélvica. Se acomodó nuevamente la falda y salió del baño hacia el espejo. Lavó sus manos con bastante jabón para después lavar su cara por segunda vez en el día. Al mirar su rostro, vio como sus cachetes estaña ligeramente teñidos por sangre quizá de la vergüenza.

Corrió para ver si el Namikaze aún no se iba y efectivamente seguía ahí. Esperándola. Una ola de calor volvió a recorrer su cuerpo y nuevamente sentía como su entrada se encontraba húmeda.

Maldición.

¡Pero si ella no era una perra en celo como para andarse comportando de esa forma!

—He regresado ¿Nos vamos? — Inquirió con una cordial sonrisa.

—Claro. ¿Sabes? Pensaba que ya te habías ido por la puerta trasera del instituto… veo que eres una chica de palabra y eso me gusta…

Ni él mismo se inmutó cuando de sus labios salieron esas alabanzas. Sin embargo fingió el no haber dicho nada y siguió caminando. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¡Él no era un hombre que anduviera diciendo mariconadas!

Hinata sólo se sonrojo aún más y su respiración se detuvo breves momentos. Eso la había agarrado desprevenida y no sabía como responder. Pero al ver como él siquiera parecía interesado en una respuesta, optó por seguir en silencio. Al llegar al estacionamiento, vio como una deslumbrante motocicleta naranja quitaba su alarma con un _'¡Bip, bip!'_

—De acuerdo. Éste es Kyuuby. Kyuuby saluda a la linda chica que hoy te montará. —Dijo acariciando el transporte como si fuese un cachorro. De un asiento hueco, sacó un casco azul marino y se lo puso a ella.

—G-gracias.

—Muy bien, súbete atrás. —Ella obedientemente abrió sus piernas tapándose lo más que podía y se colocó detrás de él. Sin embargo quedaba muy distante. —Amiga, te recomiendo que me abraces si no quieres que en un arrancón salgas volando.

La azabache al imaginarse una escena tan sangrienta como esa, se acercó lentamente y pasó sus finos dedos por su cintura, para estrujarlos un poco en su abdomen. El rubio sólo sintió como su palpitante entrepierna brincaba un poco pidiendo libertad.

¡Mierda! Actuaba como si no hubiera follado con alguien en meses.

—Muy bien, entonces vámonos… —Dijo tratando de controlar el acento ronco del cual ya era dueña su voz. Lo que menos quería era asustarla. —Tú sólo dime por donde me tengo que ir y por ahí me iré.

Y así Naruto se internó en la ciudad de Konoha. No aceleraba mucho. Por que cuando lo hacía ella restregada su pecho en su espalda y se sentía jodidamente bien. Pero no le ayudaba. Sólo gozaba del contacto, del calor que transmitían sus piernas pegadas a las suyas; de sus manos aferradas a su torso. Ya después "_descargaría todo"_.

—Dime Hinata… ¿Te gusta el helado? —Preguntó para evadir los pensamientos que se metían en su cabeza.

— ¿Um?—Esa pregunta la había pillado. —P-pues si. Me gustan mucho.

—¿Tienes prisa por llegar temprano a tu casa? Si no, puedo invitarte a unos que yo conozco que sé te encantarán.

—¿Disculpa? —¿O ella estaba alucinando o un chico estaba invitándola a una cita? No, no debía confundir las cosas. Él sólo estaba siendo caballeroso. Su madre y hermana estaban con su abuela. Su padre en un viaje de negocios y Neji… estaba segura que en una apasionada tarde con su mejor amiga. Además ¿Cuándo otro chico la invitaría a salir? ¡Eso pasaba cada lluvia de estrellas! —Quizá puedo tardarme una media hora más…

—No se diga más. —Y así el chico de ojos azules doblo en la siguiente cuadra adentrándose a un barrio. Unas cuantas cuadras adelante había un parque. Ella nunca había ido para esa parte de la ciudad, estaba sencillo y lindo. Se quedó anonadada por la emoción de conocer un lugar nuevo. Su cara giro al cielo para ver un árbol de cerezos enorme.

Sus pétalos caían armoniosamente.

Cuando volteó de nuevo hacia el frente, encontró al rubio mirándola extrañado. ¿Sé notaba a leguas su asombro?

—L-lo siento. Enseguida me bajo. —Levantó su pierna derecha un poco para no dejar ver tanto. Cuando sus dos piernas estuvieron en la tierra. Notó como varias miradas se posaban sobre ella.

—Vamos. Es por ahí. —Indicó el Namikaze. Quería alejarla de ese lugar para que todas esas miradas libidinosas que se posaban sobre ella se alejasen. Les lanzó una mirada asesina y ellos regresaron a sus actividades normales. —¿De que lo vas a querer tú?

—Pues, me gusta mucho el de vainilla con chipas de chocolate.

—Entonces espérame aquí no tardo. —Y el chico corrió hasta la tienda que se encontraba justamente frente a ellos.

Y la chica se sentó en una banca cerca de ahí. En su mirada había un sentimiento difícil de explicar. Se sentía realmente bien junto a él. Apenas llevaban pocas horas de conocerse y ya la llevaba a casa y le compraba un helado. Esa confianza. Ese sentimiento, eran parecidos a los que sentía por…_ él_.

Su celular sonó y lo sacó presurosa de su bolsa. Era Sakura.

—Bueno, habla Hinata.

— _Hinata, oye te hablo para decirte que Ino, Sai, Sasuke y yo iremos a comer pizzas. Traté de localizar a Tenten pero no contesta su celular y pensé que estaría contigo._

—Lo siento Sakura. Me encantaría ir pero en éste momento estoy con alguien…

—_¿Cómo Hinata? ¡Tienes que decirme en éste instante quien es! ¡Estoy emocionada! ¡Pero cuenta ya mujer!_

—No creó que lo conozcas. — Fue interrumpida por cotilleo entre Ino y Sakura. — Su nombre es Naruto…

Y hubo silencio después de eso. Casi podía ver como la cara de Sakura se desvanecía de alegría a seriedad. Se preocupó al ver como ésta no chillaba de emoción.

— _Hinata, ten cuidado con él._

—¿P-por qué me dices esto Sakura? — Comenzó a dudar, comenzó a tener miedo ante tal advertencia. —¿Acaso lo conoces?

—_Es amigo de Sasuke, de hecho su mejor amigo. Él me odia por que dice que yo le arrebaté a Sasuke…_

—Eso es algo infantil… ¿No crees?

—_No te lo digo por mí. Si no por ti._ —Palideció un poco. —_ Hinata, él no se toma a ninguna mujer enserio. Así que hagas lo que hagas no te ilusiones con él ¿Me entendiste?_

Y su mundo que comenzaba a verse bien se fue a la basura. Ahora que tenía un nuevo amigo se venía enterando de esas cosas… se entristeció. Ahora que ella había creído hacer un amigo o quizá algo más ¿Cuándo se le ocurrió la bruta idea en ser algo más? Cómo una simple llamada puede cambiar tu felicidad momentánea.

¡Oh, que irónica es la vida!

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_Nelson Mandela._ Primer presidente elegido democrática mente en Sudáfrica.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>ntrigador. ¡Jané! Sé que los deje en la mejor parte. Pero no desesperen, que aún faltan muchos capítulos. Por lo que ven, trató lo mejor que puedo de no hacer los capítulos tan melosos. Eso es por que quiero probar aires nuevos, estoy cansada de hacer puro romance. Sé que dice que es de romance, pero creo que vendrán muchas cosas como angistía, odio, rencor... y por supuesto lemmon :3

**G**racias a estos maravillosos seres soy más feliz hoy: **hinata-sama198**, **Namikaze Rock**, **Shinobu Hyuga** y **hinataforever**. También gracias a las personas que han agregado ésta historia sus favoritos.

**¡Los amo dos puños y tres montones!**

_Cadiie Mustang._


	3. El tiempo es relativo

**A**ló my sweet heart's...

**A**quí traigo para ustedes el tercer capitulo de esta intrigante historia. Ok, sólo me quise lucir un poco. Pido sincerisimas disculpas por tal demora, espero no me vuelva a ocurrir. Sólo deseo que la disfruten y pues a leer se ha dicho :I

**Advertencias: **Las actitudes de los personajes pueden variar un poco -demasiado- para su gusto. Asi que sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Palabras inapropiadas... ¡Que rayos! Es clasificación M así que ya saben a lo que se atienen x)

_****Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al cruel Kishimoto. Y a mi me pertenece esta retorcida historia basada en muuuchas historias reales.**_

* * *

><p><strong>El tiempo es relativo.<strong>

**...**

Hinata no sabía que pensar ¿Pero que tenía que pensar? Él y ella sólo eran amigos… no llevaban ni cinco horas de haberse conocido. Sin embargo las palabras de Sakura le causaron sensaciones; como una arcada en la garganta ó una leve punzada en su abdomen. Se sentía mal, inusual…

Una tonta.

—Mira Hinata, aquí está el helado. Te dije que no demoraría pero estaban unos niños delante de mí y no se decidían. Lamento haberte hecho esperar media hora…

—_¿Media hora? _—Pensó en sus adentros Hyuga.

¿Cómo pudo pasar todo ése tiempo pensando en _eso_? Se suponía no había nada que pensar ¿O si? Aún mantenía su mirada gacha, no prestaba atención a todo lo que decía el rubio y él al percatarse que ella no daba señales de vida se preocupo un poco.

—Amiga ¿Te sucede algo? — Inquirió el chico. Los helados que traía entre las manos se consumían poco a poco hasta que comenzaron ha resbalarse. Se ensució un poco su pantalón negro e hizo un mohín de enojo. —¡Maldición!

—Yo, me tengo que ir Naruto. —Susurró ella. Él dejo de limpiarse como podía para ver su rostro. Algo no estaba bien. —Mi madre marcó y avisó que llegaría temprano a casa. Como no pedí permiso para venir, estaré en problemas si me quedo ¿Me comprendes? —Rayos, a veces se le olvidaba lo mal mentirosa que suele ser. Pero está vez hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar convincente. Sonrió de medio lado para darle un toque tierno.

—De acuerdo. —Ella automáticamente se relajó y dio media vuelta para irse. —Yo te llevó a tu casa…

Ella cambió su rostro. Lo último que necesitaba era que él estuviera aún más cerca. Necesitaba pensar que eran esas emociones… creía ya haber superado esa inmadurez. Quizá lo único que estaba haciendo era proyectar lo que sentía por_ él_ con el Namikaze. Exacto, no era posible que ella sintiera eso ¡Nunca lo había visto anteriormente!

—No, gracias. Mi madre creé que aún estoy en la escuela, tendré que llegar en autobús.

—No hay problema…—Decía el relajado. —Te dejó a dos cuadras de tu casa y así tu mamá no se dará cuenta. — Sin embargo, aún no captaba las indirectas.

—No, le mandé un mensaje a mi primo, me recogerá al otro lado del parque. De cualquier forma, nos veremos de nuevo mañana ¿No?

A él le desconcertó mucho el cambió de actitud de opalina. No entendía que pasaba, no quería averiguar pero de alguna u otra forma le intrigaba. —Claro, seguro. Mañana te veré en la escuela. — Y sin más se acercó a ella cautelosamente. Cuando quedaron frente a frente, bajo un poco su cabeza y depósito un beso en la mejilla derecha de la chica. —Me encantó conocerte Hinata.

Y la dejó ahí, tocándose su pómulo, apenas rozándolo con las yemas de sus dedos. Una capa carmín inundo su rostro ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Con que fin? Ella, sólo se dispuso a recordar cada segundo las palabras de su amiga Haruno.

Él, en cambió, estaba furioso. Pero no con ella, si no consigo mismo por no saberse controlar con una '_niña'_. Él ha estado con muchas mujeres… incluso más grandes que él, pero en ella existía algo… un '_no sé que'_ que elevaba su libido. Pero aún más preocupante, sus sentidos.

—"_¿Y ahora te pondrás como maricón? No señor, está bien que me inquietó un poco ¡Pero de ahí ha ser un… cursi! Já, eso ni en sueños. Dudo que vuelva a sentir esto.'' _—Reiteraba mentalmente eso cada vez que volvía –Inconscientemente- a pensar en ella.

**…**

—Buenos días Hinata. — Saludaba efusiva su amiga morocha. En su rostro no cabía la mueca de felicidad que existía. Debía ser ilegal portar tal sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Buen día Tenten ¿C-cómo amanecimos hoy? — Tartamudeó un poco la azabache. Sus manos, sin ninguna razón, comenzaron a sudar ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente?

—Pues yo estoy muy bien. —Ella se preocupó al darse cuenta de las ojeras de la opalina. —Pero tú en cambió no te ves muy bien… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué últimamente tartamudeas? Creí ya habías dejado tu timidez atrás. Además ¿Qué son ésas bolsas debajo de tus ojos?

—S-supongo que es por estrés. ¿De qué? Ni me lo preguntes por que no lo sé…

—Hina… —Tomó el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos. A veces se cansaba de que a ella se le olvidará que es mala para las mentiras. —Haz pensado nuevamente en _él_ ¿Cierto?

Su mirada cambió de cansada a pánico. Sin embargo, no tenía por que. Tenten la conocía de pies a cabeza. Sabía lo que pasaba y pasó en su vida. Así que eran normales sus conclusiones.

Pero está vez se había equivocado.

—No… bueno, no directamente.

—Explícate Hyuga. —Exigió rápidamente.

—Es decir, lo que me sucede es que lo he estado recordando, pero no de ésa forma. M-mira, hace una semana conocí a un chico que en sí, no se parece nada a él, pero rápidamente le tomé confianza y me sentía tranquila… como con _él_ ¿M-me explico?

—Te entiendo. Estás viendo en éste chico a _él_ ¿No es así?

—Algo así. Pero lo más extraño de todo esto, es que…

Milagro, demostración divina quizá, pero el timbre anunciaba las clases y desafortunadamente esa hora la tenían en distinto grupo.

—Después me sigues contando. Necesito llegar antes que Sakura o se enojará por no apartarle lugar. —Y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Dio la vuelta y por mandarle un beso casi se tropezaba con un maestro.

Hinata no hizo más que sentarse en una banca que estaba cerca. Recargó sus codos en las rodillas y agarró su cabello, dando pequeños tirones de desesperación ¿Cómo era posible que no dejara de pensar en Naruto? ¿Qué significaban aquellos calambres que sentía en su estomago cuando lo veía? ¿Mariposas quizá? Ya había pasado una semana y sólo se saludaban ocasionalmente, cuando se veían por el pasillo o fueras de la escuela.

Pero de una u otra forma el chico la hacía vibrar con aquella boba sonrisa.

—¿Por qué tan sola Hinata?

Y de un momento a otro levantó su cabeza estrellándose con la quijada del susodicho. Él dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás por el golpe y lo miró sobándose su zona afectada. Se miraron un poco, casi nada, pero el contacto de sus ojos fue nuevo…

Intenso.

—N-naruto…—Exclamó ella son sorpresa. Colocó sus manos sobre su boca mientras abría sus ojos desmesuradamente. —¡E-estas sangrando!

—Si, normalmente eso es lo que pasa cuando te dan un cabezazo y tu labio inferior se estrella contra tus dientes. —Ironizó un poco. Trataba de sonar divertido, no burlesco. — Tan sólo tenías que decirme que no querías que me acercará a ti… ¿Por qué recurrir a la violencia? —Sonrió un poco, pero la molestia hizo que parara su coqueteó del momento. — ¡Au!

—E-espera, déjame ayudarte. —Ignoró cualquier comentario de él sólo para observar el líquido rojizo que escurría hasta que unas cuantas gotas que lograron colarse hasta el piso llamaron su atención. Caminó hasta su bolso y sacó de entre sus cosas un paquete pequeño de pañuelos. Se dirigió a él lentamente, calculando lo que haría. Al llegar se paró de puntillas y secó la herida cuidadosamente. Sin darse cuenta estaban a centímetros de estar juntos.

Y él deslizó su brazo por la cintura de ella.

Y ella no hizo nada por evitarlo.

¿De quién era la culpa? Quizá de los dos, quizá de nadie.

Pero de algo estaban muy seguros… no querían separarse, al menos no por el momento.

—L-listo, ya esta. —Trató de separarse, cuando un calor corporal le recordó que no podía –ni quería- muy a su desgracia separarse de él. —N-naruto. —Quería evitarlo, quiso evitarlo, pero esa palabra fue expulsada de sus cuerdas vocales con un ligero toque ahogado… estaba gimiendo.

Estaba húmeda.

—¿Quieres que te deje de abrazar? —¿Habrá escuchado mal? Él creyó que le había incomodado su presencia. Era un poco distraído como para darse cuenta del efecto que causaba sobre ella.

—N-no…

Y así permanecieron ¿Cuánto tiempo, diez, quince, media hora quizá? Para ellos no existía algo más que ese abrazo, sin deseos carnales, pero que encendía pasiones escondidas. Ella recargó su mejilla derecha en el pecho de él, le agradaba ésa sensación, le gustaban esas descargas eléctricas pasando por su columna vertebral una y otra vez. Naruto en cambio, se sentía muy extraño, ella despertaba a su animal, y sabía sentía algo que nunca había sido capaz de percibir, pero sabía estaba confundido.

Muy confundido.

Y ahora, ya estaba excitado.

—Hinata…—No evitó que su voz se escuchará como un leve ronroneó. Tenía deseos de llevarla a un lugar '_donde estuvieran solos'_ y quitarse de una buena vez las '_ganas'_ de estar con ella. Bajo su mano entre la espalda y las nalgas de ella sólo para acercarla un poco más hacia él; quería que ella notase lo que con sus coqueteos lograba en él.

—Hinata ¡Por aquí!

Más no contó con que ella, al oír esa voz, se deslizo rápidamente como arena entre los dedos. La expresión del rubio cambió drásticamente, de estar nublado por el creciente deseo, a querer matar al que osó separarla de él. Sus cejas de doblaron dando a entender lo molesto que estaba.

Lo furioso que estaba.

—K-kiba ¿Q-qué sucede? — Preguntó angustiada. Tenía miedo que el castaño los haya visto juntos… pegados. No quería que su mejor amigo, su hermano, la catalogue como una '_zorra'_.

Pero no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿O sí?

—Hinata ¿Por qué no fuiste a las dos clases pasadas? Tuvimos que engañar al viejo Jiraiya para que te pusiera asistencia. Bueno, en realidad fueron las chicas ¡Pero yo les di la idea! —Habló atropelladamente. Su mirada, de dirigirse a ella, volteó a verlo a él. Sus ojos chocaban con los de él, y Kiba podía ver como el chico bonito lo veía feo. —¿ Y éste quien es?

—Éste tiene su nombre hocicón. Mi nombre en Naruto, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki…—Respondió rápidamente.

—Le preguntaba a Hina ¡Perdedor!

—¿A quién llamas perdedor imbécil?

—Al único que veo cerca idiota.

—¡C-chicos! —Su voz, aunque leve se dio a conocer entre esa pelea. Sus pómulos estaban rojos y sus manos sudaban sin descanso. —K-kiba, por favor, respeta a mis amigos.

—Simplemente por que tu me lo pides Hina… oye vámonos a la próxima clase y a la salida recuerda que iremos a casa de Shino a terminar la tarea de Sociales.

—Lo sé. Naruto…—Se dirigió al susodicho. Estaba realmente apenada. Avergonzada. — me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego…

—Claro que si. Nos veremos luego Hinata. —Y dicho esto, agarró la muñeca de ella y la acerco hasta darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios. Ahora comprendía todo…

La deseaba.

Deseaba tenerla bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo para él, convulsionándola de placer, con una capa de sudor sobre su piel. Pidiendo por más… exigiéndole más… rogándole más.

Y este pensamiento lo volvió a excitar después de ese medio tiempo. Ese beso y ese momento sería el combustible de sus próximas noches ¿Pero cuantas? Necesitaba más. Mucho más.

Y así la vio partir junto con Kiba. Su mirada se torno de un color azul rey y corrió al baño, pero antes de eso, halo a la primera chica que vio, de esas a las que el rubio llamaba de vez en cuando para sacar sus instintos animales. La recargó sobre el mosaico frio y se puso sobre ella. Una mano se coló bajo su blusa y el sostén y la otra bajo sus bragas. La penetraba con sus dedos mientras que ella, absurdamente, quería colaborar un poco en esa faena, sin embargo, él estaba ensimismado, imaginándose a la azabache y haciendo las mil fantasías y más que quería hacerle a ella.

Después de una estocada más, ella llegó al orgasmo, pero él se quedo insatisfecho. Y cuando la miró mejor supo que fue un idiota. Ella no era Hinata, se parecía con su cabello negro y su piel pálida, pero sus ojos no reflejaban el asombro y la inocencia de ella. Se paró, y sin siquiera ayudarla a acomodarse el uniforme, salió apresuradamente de ahí.

¿Qué es lo que demonios le estaba sucediendo?

¿Por qué razón no dejaba de pensar en ella?

Fue directamente a la parte mas desolada de la escuela, se sentó sobre el pasto y deslizó su mano bajo su pantalón y sus bóxers hasta ponerla sobre su miembro y comenzó a frotar frenéticamente. Odiaba hacerlo solo, pero realmente lo necesitaba. No…

La necesitaba a ella.

**…**

—Hina, a mi no me haces pendejo ¿Ese tipo que se trae contigo? — Inquirió el castaño mientras ayudaba a Hinata a cargar sus cosas.

—N-nada Kiba. Sólo somos amigos…—Le dolió aceptarlo, pero era cierto. El chico oji-azul era sólo su amigo. Entonces, si lo sabía ¿Cómo no hacía nada para evitar todo lo que le sucedía?

—Haré como que te creo ¿Está bien? Sólo te digo que el tipo debe andarse con cuidado.

—¿P-por que dices eso?

—Por que soy tu hermano. Por que odio verte sufrir como cuando pasó lo de _él_. Y por que si te llega ha hacer algo, se las verá con todos nosotros. —Respondió dándole un leve beso entre sus cejas.

—G-gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo K-kiba. —Se acercó aún más a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Sabía que era exagerado, pero lo conocía y él cumplía cada una de sus amenazas, por muy crueles y sádicas que fueran. —O-oye, tengo que ir al baño ¿M-me esperas cinco minutos?

—Claro Hina, te detengo tu bolsa.

Y así, la muchacha opalina se fue a los baños de mujeres. Se encerró en un cubículo y se bajo el calzón para comprobar lo que sospechaba.

Estaba mojada.

Al tratar de limpiarse, presiono de más tocó su clítoris por error y soltó un leve jadeo. Se panqueó un poco al pensar que alguien la pudo haber escuchado, pero al recordar que a esa parte de la escuela nadie iba, se relajó.

La curiosidad mató al gato. En un intento por sentir de nuevo eso en su vientre bajo, deslizó su mano y presionó con un poco de mas fuerza. Ahogo el siguiente gemido, y todos los que siguieron a continuación de ese. Estaba apenada, pero lo gozaba demasiado.

Y más cuando imaginó que sus manos eran las de Naruto.

—Hina ¿Qué haces? Llevas más de diez minutos ahí adentro. Apúrate o no nos dejaran entrar…

El grito de su amigo la desconcentró. Pero suspiro aliviada al ver que él no sabía lo que ella hacía. Se limpio la mano con un poco de papel y subió sus bragas. Luego el pantalón y por ultimo se acomodo la blusa. Salió a lavarse las manos muy bien para limpiar cualquier residuo u olor que tuvieran.

Se puso a pensar que su amigo dijo que llevaba más de diez minutos ¿Desde cuando no tenía noción del tiempo? Lo mismo le había sucedido hace poco estando abrazada a Naruto. ¿De verdad habían pasado dos clases como dijo Kiba? Sacó el celular de su pantalón y comprobó que decía la verdad. Eran cerca de las once de la mañana.

Estaba mal.

**…**

Cuando el rubio reaccionó, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde. Se levantó del césped y se estiro hacia arriba. Su trasero le dolía, no era un buen lugar para pasar las últimas cuatro horas sentado. Quiso que fuera una broma, pero no era así ¿Por qué rayos no se dio cuenta del tiempo? Había perdido toda esa mañana de clases y sólo por pensar en ella… estaba encabronado.

Molesto.

Su celular sonó y lo sacó de su suéter. Bufó un poco al reconocer el número.

—Vaya, hasta que recuerdas que tienes un amigo llamado Naruto. —Ironizó un poco.

—_Lo siento perdedor…_—Naruto formo un puño con su mano izquierda. Era la segunda vez en el puto día que lo llamaban perdedor. — _No creí que fueras tan joto y me extrañarás._

—Pudrete quieres. Si vas ha hablar para insultar después ¿Si? Hoy no estoy de humor…

—_Lo siento idiota. El sábado en mi casa para la carne asada._

—Oh ¿Y ahora no me cancelarás por '_esa_ _mocosuela'_?

—_Esta vez no. De hecho hable con ella y dice que esta bien. Quiere conocerte para que dejes de tratarla así._

—No tengo deseos de conocerla, pero si de una buena tarde tomando cerveza junto a ti y a Gaara.

—_De acuerdo, el sábado._

—¿Por qué me hablas al celular? Vamos juntos en el mismo salón imbécil…

—_Por que hoy no te apareciste a ninguna puta clase cabrón. Era mejor hablarte y esperar que te aparecieras en una…_

—Si, si como no, bueno, agi te veo luego imbécil.

—_Si, nos vemos puto…_

—¡Eres un…!—Y antes de que soltara el último improperio, Sasuke colgó. Aún pensaba mucho en las cosas que habían sucedido.

Aún recordaba a Hinata dentro de esos jeans azules ajustados. Levantandole su trasero de forma glacial. Su blusa blanca con escote en V enseñándole un poco de sus atributos, y más. Por que ella cuando estaba agachada, cuando aún no estaba consiente de su presencia, dejaba ver sin querer sus perfectos pezones. Afortunadamente, nadie pasaba cerca, así que nadie más que él los vio.

Y dio gracias. Por que mataría a cualquier imbécil que los haya visto. Por que los autoproclamó suyos.

Por que toda ella, era de él.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>quí concluye está tercera emisión. ¿Qué tal estuvo el capítulo? Una porquería verdad, lo sé. Pero en fin, espero y les haya agradado a ustedes.

**G**racias por sus reviews a : **hinata-sama 198**, **antiinarusaku** y a **hinataforever**. Y también a los que la han agregado a favoritos.

**S**e aceptan jitomatazos, reviews, besos, chocolates y pedradas. Oh, cierto, criticas también.

**N**os leemos en el cuarto capítulo.

**¡Los quiero dos puños y tres montones!**

_Cadiie Mustang._


	4. De contradicciones e ilusiones

**¡H**ola mis amadisisímos lectores! xD

**H**oy llovió, pues traigo el cuarto capítulo de ésta historia. Verán, mis motivos fue por que salí de vacaciones por fechas decembrinas a otro estado, entonces sólo tenía hecho la mitad del capítulo (Que por cierto, era otra mitad, puesto que se me borró la primera que había hecho ¬¬) En fin, apenas hoy, casi la una de la mañana y mi madre que me quiere colgar de un puente por no irme a dormir, se las dejo, esperando que la gocen y se entretengan leyendo un rato.

**Advertencias: **Las actitudes de los personajes pueden variar un poco -demasiado- para su gusto. Asi que sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Palabras inapropiadas... ¡Que rayos! Es clasificación M así que ya saben a lo que se atienen x)

_****Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al cruel Kishimoto. Y a mi me pertenece esta retorcida historia basada en muuuchas historias reales.**_

* * *

><p><strong>De contradicciones e ilusiones.<strong>

**…**

Naruto no sabía en que pensar. Ya había arribado a su casa hace dos hora y no salía del trance en el que se encontraba. Miles de imágenes venían y se iban de su mente, la mayoría para su desgracia –o fortuna- se trataban de una peculiar '_niña_' azabache.

El sol comenzaba a meterse. Pronto sería hora de la cena y no quería lucir ante sus padres como un idiota pensando en alguien. Su mirada se torno azul eléctrico, se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por lo que producía en el una –desde su punto de vista- '_niña_'. Estaba molesto…

Encabronado…

Y ahora, de nuevo por enésima vez en el día, excitado gracias a ella.

—"_¡Puta madre!"_ — Bramó al ver su miembro levantado y alegre.

Hace una semana todo su mundo giraba alrededor de sus amigos, unas buenas mujeres, licor y revistas porno. Y ahora se encontraba pensando solo en ella…

—¡Ya basta! No voy a permitir que esto pase a mayores… ¡Soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki! Debo de dejar de pensar en ese menudo cuerpo que…—Y sin quererlo, volvía la imagen de ella a su cabeza. — Debe de estar sumamente delicioso…

—Naruto hijo, tu padre llega en quince minutos, baja a acomodar los platos sobre la mesa…

Escuchó a lo lejos esa diminuta voz… se estaba concentrando en recrear el delicado cuerpo de ella. Cada curva como lo recodaba después de ese abrazo en la mañana.

—Naruto, ven a ayudarme que no puedo dejar solo el chocolate o se pegará.

Deleitándose con ese calor que emanaba cada segundo de su pecho… su bien proporcionado pecho…

—Namikaze Uzumaki ¡Baja en este instante a cenar, tu padre ya llegó!

Él estaba absorto de esa voz chillona que pronunciaba su nombre. Aunque quisiese evitar pensar en la opalina, no podía, ya que un sentimiento más allá de lo carnal se apoderaba de él sin siquiera darse cuenta… mientras tanto, el rubio aún pensaba en como ése nada discreto pezón se mostraba ante él majestuoso y palpitante.

—¡Idiota, llevó más de veinte minutos hablándote! ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? — Gritó una furiosa Kushina pegándole a su hijo con una cuchara grande de madera.

—¡Hay, hay, hay! — Dijo sobándose su cabeza. — ¿Y a ti que te pasa madre, por qué tanta agresividad?

—Tengo veinte minutos llamándote para que vengas me ayudes a colocar la mesa y tu no dabas señales de vida. Como buena madre me preocupo por mi único hijo…— Susurró inocentemente la pelirroja. Sobó su gran melena en consuelo por el '_regaño_' de Naruto.

—¿Y por eso tenías que dejarme un monte Everest sobre mi cabeza con ese cucharón? Te denunciaré ante los derechos de los hijos…

—¡Discúlpame hijo! —Ironizó un poco poniendo un aura diabólica. — Para otra ocasión te dejo sin cenar. — Finalizó esa plática saliendo de la habitación del chico dignamente. Pero antes se paró en el marco de la puerta. — ¡Bua, Minato, Naruto me gritó todo el tiempo! —Lloriqueó falsamente bajando corriendo por las escaleras.

—En dos minutos bajo…

Azotó su puerta para cerrarla. Por pensar en ella, su madre lo acusará falsamente con su padre, quizá le quiten su motocicleta un día o dos no había problema en eso, pero lo más seguro es que no le dejen salir un día… eso era lo preocupante.

Al observar por la ventana, una gran luna se ocultaba tras unas nubes grises. No sabe por que rayos, le vinieron a la mente un par de ojos muy parecidos…

Nublados por emociones impúdicas.

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza de un lado a otro. Debía despejarse, quizá llamaría a Natzuyu para sacar esas ganas. Pero ahora, su estomago pedía comida que es otra necesidad básica del ser humano además del sexo y él lo sabía muy bien.

Bajo corriendo los peldaños para sentarse junto a su padre a la izquierda en esa pequeña mesa junto a la estufa.

—Naruto, hijo, llegas a tiempo para cenar ¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu escuela? — Preguntó una imagen casi exacta del susodicho, sólo que con la cara levemente marcada por la edad.

—Bien papá, ya sabes, calculo, historia del arte en fin. —Respondió rápidamente, no quería mentirles a sus padres, pero Kushina sería capaz de matarlo al enterarse que no entró a ninguna de sus clases ese día.

—Sé que no eres el mejor estudiante del mundo, pero te conozco, y sé que te esfuerzas por obtener calificaciones decentes. Eres igual a mí. — Recitó más tranquila la matriarca. Su clase era el de una dama… a menos que entablará conversación con el rubio y se estropeaba todo.

—Estás en tu último año de preparatoria hijo, trata de obtener notas buenas para que te acepten en cualquier universidad. Lo que quieras ser de tu vida nosotros te apoyaremos sin dudar.

—Gracias mamá…— Dirigió su mirada a ella tiernamente mientras sostenía su mano y depositaba un beso ahí. —gracias padre…— Con su otra mano, dio un fuerte apretón a Minato. — En realidad son ustedes los mejores. Ahora, podrían pasarme esos panes que se ven deliciosos.

—No hasta que digas las palabras mágicas. — Canturreó burlescamente la pelirroja.

—¡Hay por favor! Mamá, no empieces de nuevo con eso, no tengo cinco años…

—Kushina, por favor, pásale los…

—¡Tú no te metas en esto Minato Namikaze! O te mandaré a que verifiques como está el clima hoy. — Amenazó con una mirada de fuego.

—Pero que cosas dices mujer, hoy vimos el pronostico en las noticias por la mañana…— Realmente, ya sabemos de donde heredo Naruto ésa inocencia para unas cosas.

—Tú sabes a que me refiero ¡Y lo digo enserio!

De sus ojos salieron llamas. Naruto captó inmediatamente lo que quiso decir. Su madre podría parecer una mujer frágil, pero era cinta avanzada en Judo y poseía una fuerza descomunal como para cumplir lo dicho anteriormente.

—¡Ya, ya! No quiero quedarme huérfano de padre tan pronto. Mamá, pásame los panes por favor.

—¡Huy, ése es mi educado muchachito! —Exclamó Kushina felizmente.

La cena pasó entre risas, peleas y amenazas… lo mismo que todos los días y para él era el mejor momento del día, puesto que lo compartía con los seres que le dieron la vida. En eso, sonó el timbre de una alarma. La Uzumaki salió disparada hacia la estufa y sacó unos pastelillos recién hechos.

Pero cuando verifico, sólo había en la charola dos. Por lo tanto, un miembro de la familia se quedaría sin el postre más delicioso que ella podría cocinar. Ella sólo los deposito sobre la mesa en el centro. Naruto iba rápidamente a tomar uno antes de que otro lo hiciera, ya estaba saboreándose aquel manjar de los dioses…

—Naruto, antes tenemos que hablar…

—¿Eh, cómo de que tenemos que hablar? — Decía mientras veía como se alejaba de su cara su apetitoso panque.

—De sexo.

La mirada desencajada de Minato, junto a la sonrisa diabólica de la pelirroja más la cara asqueada de el hijo sumaba igual a desastre. De pronto, Naruto recordó lo de ésa mañana, los pezones, el faje con esa chica de quien no recuerda el nombre y su masturbación… todas esas imágenes se vinieron en picada sobre sus ojos. De pronto, solo sentía apetito de una cosa… de ella.

—Lo siento, se me quitaron las ganas de comer… regreso en una hora voy con Sasuke, olvidé que tenemos un proyecto pendiente.

Y sin decir otra cosa, tomó las llaves de una repisa junto a la puerta y salió. Sus padres no sabían que decir, más al ver que mágicamente sólo se encontraba un pastelillo, se miraron desafiantes.

—Oye Minato, si dejas que yo me coma mi creación, dejaré que está noche tomes el control… — Propuso felinamente la Uzumaki mientras acariciaba el cabello alborotado de él.

—Si lo quieres, tendrás que ofrecerme mucho más…

**…**

Naruto conducía por las calles sin rumbo fijo. A veces aceleraba para sentir adrenalina más que su estado de excitación, otras paraba segundos para darle mordidas al pan que robó disimuladamente de su casa. Definitivamente hoy no era su noche.

Y sin quererlo, llegó al parque donde llevó a Hinata por unos helados. Era noche y ni un alma reinaba ahí. Aparcó a Kyuuby y se sentó en una banca cercana a él. Estaba confundido, demasiado.

Por no decir maricón, empezaba a reconocer que algo diferente surgía en él.

¿Qué es lo que demonios tenía Hinata Huyga para hacerle perder la cabeza?

Empezaba a molestarse, por que se había prometido no pensar en ella y ahí estaba de nuevo. Preguntándose que sucedía con su vida desde que la conoció. Normalmente no se gravaba los nombres de las mujeres que conocía, pero el de ella, se quedó como un tatuaje.

Era contradictorio. Puesto que se decía a si mismo no pensar, pero parece que su cabeza y su '_otra cabeza'_ no coordinan. Se estaba frustrando…

Se estaba riendo… pero de si mismo y lo patético que puede que se vea en ese instante.

**…**

Hinata se encontraba llenado la tina de agua caliente. Sólo había cenado un platón de cereal con leche argumentando que no tenía demasiado apetito logró zafarse del interrogatorio de su madre, su hermana en cambió dijo un buenas noches mientras que su padre sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Necesitaba relajarse. Todo su día estuvo lleno de locuras. Desde la mañana con el abrazo, no podía dejar de pensar en esos brazos masculinos que la rodeaban fácilmente, embelesada con esos ojos azules que poseían un brillo desconocido para ella. En casa de Shino, no lograba concentrarse por ese maldito beso cerca de sus labios…

La traía loca. ¿Era normal pensar así de una persona todo el día?

No lo recordaba, puesto que la última vez que lo hizó fue con _él_. Su cuerpo no remembraba singular emoción. _Él_ la había hecho feliz… aún con sus mentiras y todo lo fue un tiempo.

Pero con el ojiazul, era un nuevo sentimiento.

Se metió a su tina y dejo que el agua caliente hiciera su trabajo.

Ya no iba a pensar en Naruto. Ni es su pecho formidable… ni en su aroma tan varonil… ni en su cuerpo tan viril…

¡Y ahí iba de nuevo!

Estaba cansada, entumida y sobre todo enojada consigo misma, puesto que prometió que por lo menos por ahora, no iba a fijarse en nadie. Su padre quería que tuviera las mejores calificaciones de su generación y ella lo quería complacer. Un novio te quita el tiempo… te quita las ganas de estudiar…

—¿Hinata, que ocurre?

Y ella dio un leve gritito ante la sorpresa de ver a su hermana menor en su baño. Relajó un poco su respiración para dirigirle una mirada de singular enojo y miedo.

—¡H-hanabi! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —Inquirió con algo de molestia al no tener privacidad en su propio baño.

—Lo que ocurre es que llevas diciendo cosas incoherentes al aire. Iba pasando hacia mi habitación y te escuche balbucear… si quieres tener privacidad deberías cerrar primero la puerta de tu cuarto…— Respondió con algo de obviedad y sarcasmo. Rodo los ojos hasta posicionarlos de nuevo en su hermana mayor.

—¿C-cosas incoherentes? ¿C-cómo que cosas Hanabi?

—Cosas como "**No voy a pensar en él**" "**Si, sé que fui feliz con él pero…**" "**Sus ojos…**" —Dijo tratando de imitar la voz de la azabache. — Creí que necesitabas algo, así que decidí entrar, disculpa si te moleste…

—¡N-nooo! L-lo siento, verás, hoy no fue un gran día para mí… b-bueno, si lo fue pero a su forma creo. —Susurró alzando sus hombros. Definitivamente tenía que fijarse bien si habla en su mente o lo dice a los cuatro vientos.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a nuestro padre sobre esto. Sólo espero que lo que te traiga distraída se solucioné pronto. No estoy de mucho humor como para aguantar a una Hinata enamoradiza de nuevo…—Contesto con un guiño peculiar de complicidad. Ella sabía muy remotamente todo lo que había pasado con _ése sujeto_, aquel que hirió a Hinata a sus escasamente quince años.

—N-no Hanabi, no malinterpretes, y-yo no estoy…

—Hinata, tranquila. — Se acercó hasta ella para depositar un dedo sobre sus labios y callarla. —No trates de reprimir un sentimiento, por que más será el dolor de tenerlo y no liberarlo. No por lo que te haya dicho Ya…

—No pronuncies su nombre… por favor…— Suplicó ella mientras derramaba, la que ella decía siempre, la última lágrima.

—Bueno, no por lo que te haya dicho o hecho _él_, será lo mismo con todos… —Cuando reparó Hanabi, se dio cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos y ella no era así. Su Hermana era la sentimental y ella la racional. Quería que la antigua Hinata, aquella que le leía cuentos antes de dormir, aquella que la curaba cada vez que se caía volviera.

Y sabía, eso iba a ocurrir dentro de muy poco. Siempre y cuando, admitiera lo que sentía.

—Deje de querer contradecirte. —Sentenció como final de la plática mientras se marchaba a su habitación a seguir meditando.

Y la opalina mientras tanto, s quedo pensando en todo aquello que le dijo su hermana castaña. Se estaba engañando cuando decía que no pensaría más en él…

Por Naruto, por el chico rubio, estaba dispuesta a creer una vez más.

**…**

Era jueves, viernes chiquito como muchos lo conocen. Muchos ya hacían planes para el fin de semana, otros esperaban pacientemente otras fechas. Mientras tanto, Naruto aún seguía pensando y queriendo y no queriendo pensar en ella. Cada vez que la veía era fugazmente entre clases o a la salida de la escuela cuando ella se iba con su amiga rápidamente.

Por una parte se sentía enojado, puesto que el '_cara de perro_' como ahora le llamaba a Kiba, lo miraba con cara de asesino en serie, como aquellos psicópatas que salen en la televisión al matar a mucha gente. Y él no había hecho nada, de hecho, el fue el que empezó con las ofensas.

Y por la otra, un deseo creciente se acumulaba dentro de si. Para el rubio no bastaban unas cuantas películas eróticas ni escapadas con jovencitas a las que llamaba cuando hace sus reuniones con Gaara. La quería a ella.

Y por justicia divina, un pequeño ser se estrello contra su pecho agarrándola en el instante. Reconocía aquel aroma casi afrodisiaco que emanaba de su cuello.

—¡P-perdón! No vi por donde iba… l-lo lamento. —Decía frenéticamente aún con los ojos cerrados.

—No tienes por que disculparte amiga. Ya estoy acostumbrado de tus golpes contra mi persona. — Contestó galantemente. Quería retenerla un poco más…

Más cerca de él.

—N-naruto, pero que sorpresa. —Su cara completa se inundo de carmín. Le decía a su cuerpo que aún no estaba lista para estar de nuevo cerca de él, pero éste no respondía a su favor.

Malditas hormonas femeninas. Putos días fértiles.

—Días duros ¿No? Digo, no nos hemos visto si quiera para platicar un poco…— Decía observando desde su ángulo el cabello de ella.

—S-si, un poco, gracias que ya es jueves. N-naruto…

—¿Qué pasó? —Ronroneó un poco. Comenzaba a acalorarse.

—¿P-podrías soltarme por favor? Es que ya casi no me llena aire a los pulmones…—Susurraba a falta de aire. Y es que si, él la abrazaba de forma que daba miedo.

—Claro, por que no. —Contestaba algo asustado por su comportamiento.

—G-gracias…

Y Naruto por primera vez se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto. Era una blusa holgada negra a juego con una falda de flores en tono oscuro que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, unos tenis de bota azul rey y negro. Un collar largo y plateado en forma de corazón caía de su cuello hasta llegar a su ombligo.

Definitivamente ella era distinta. Se notaba en su forma de vestir ya que no era una niña hueca que pensara lucir bien. Se ponía ropa de acuerdo a su tímida, alocada y rara personalidad.

Y eso, al chico Namikaze le gustaba.

Cuando vio que su cabello lacio y azul marino caía majestuosamente sobre su hombro izquierdo lo supo. ¡Por eso le atraía tanto! Siempre había estado con chicas vanidosas, lujuriosas y descerebradas y Hinata no era así.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —Habló lentamente para que no se entendieran mal sus palabras.

—¿E-eh?

Fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de la azabache, puesto que se mareo un poco. Sintió como si hubiesen quitado el suelo donde estaba. Buscó algo para detenerse puesto que sus piernas flaquearon y casi la hacen caerse. Mientras, el ojiazul se apresuró en tomarla de la cintura fuertemente. Sus ojos hicieron contacto y saltaron destellos.

Demasiados sentimientos encontrados… demasiadas emociones en un instante.

Y una nueva ilusión crecía.

Ella sabía que estaba mojada, desconcertada y feliz.

Él se encontraba excitado y desesperado.

—¿Qué me dices Hinata… aceptas salir conmigo?

—S-si. C-claro que si, pero…

—Pero ¿Qué? —Al rubio no le gustaban los peros, traían malas, muy malas noticias. —Si es en llevarte a tu casa estoy dispuesto, no hay problema…

—N-no, no es eso. E-el sábado Sakura me invitó a una carne asada en casa de Sasuke. Y-ya pedí permiso para éste fin de semana. N-no creo me dejen dos salidas sabes…

—¿Entonces tú irás a la parrillada de Sasuke? —Preguntó ilusionado.

—S-si

—¡Perfecto! Ahí te veré, puesto que a mi Sasuke me invitó también.

—F-fantástico. —Contestó dulcemente ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Quizá no sea una salida para nosotros dos, pero irán nuestros amigos y será igual de bueno. Pero te prometo que te llevaré a lugares que no conoces la próxima semana. —Exclamó esperanzado, puesto que ahora se daba cuenta todo lo que sentía, no lo dejaría ir fácilmente.

—E-eso espero. M-mientras tanto tengo que irme a clase… ¿N-nos vemos después?

—¡Claro que si! — Respondió fuertemente mientras besaba su mejilla derecha. Salió corriendo de ahí agitando sus brazos en forma de despedida.

* * *

><p><strong>¡J<strong>ejé! ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Divertido verdad? Se me ocurrió dejar una escena familiar, de esas que a veces vivimos sin darnos cuenta, pero también esas escenas que más que eroticas dan un poco de risa ya que la autora no apresura la parte lemmon ¬¬ Ya casi... ya casi. Al menos nuestros protagonistas ya se dieron cuenta de sentimientos y esas cursilerías.

**G**racias a : **Bellrose Jewel**, **eve-luna** y **Namikaze Rock** por sus comentarios y halagos. También a aquellos que la leen, la distribuyen y la agregan a historias favoritas. **Hacen feliz a ésta nena :3**

**¡Los amo dos puños y tres montones!**

_Cadiie Mustang._


	5. Ocasiones deseadas e indeseadas

**¡B**uenas mis querdiso lectores! :3

**V**eanme aquí, después de un mes exactamente sin publicar un capítulo se los entrego. Verán, lo iba a publicar desde hace una semana, pero me mandaba error la pagina cuando quería cargar mi cuenta. En fin, basta de charla y más letritas hermosas con nuestros amados Naruto&Hinata xD

**Advertencias: **Las actitudes de los personajes pueden variar un poco -demasiado- para su gusto. Asi que sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Palabras inapropiadas... ¡Que rayos! Es clasificación M así que ya saben a lo que se atienen x)

_****Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al cruel Kishimoto. Y a mi me pertenece esta retorcida historia inspirada en muuuchas historias reales.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ocasiones deseadas e indeseadas.<strong>

**…**

Su mirada se centro en la pizarra. Ejercicios básicos y no podía resolverlos, era realmente estúpido –quizá aun más que Naruto y eso era preocupante- Pero ¿Qué era lo que estaba jodiendo su mente?

¿Qué lo que le perturbaba?

Recordaba muy bien que ese día por la mañana tuvo una pequeña discusión con su novia –Sakura- por una tontería… o fue así como el calificó a su mohín de celos hormonales sobre su vieja amiga de la secundaria Karin…

_**.Recuerdos.**_

—_¡Oh, Sasuke! Hace tiempo que no vemos una película. Anda, y prometo que veré lo que sea… así me muera del miedo con tu 'singular' selección de películas. —Rogó la chica de extraño cabello rosa. Su mirada se concentraba en darle una pelea visual a su pareja mientras sus manos lograban zarandearlo de un lado a otro._

—_Mph. — Contestó como monótonamente lo hacía. Aunque quería –y mucho- a su novia, le desesperaba que aún fuera un poco infantil. Sin embargo, eso le daba más sabor a su relación. Jamás se cansaría de ella. Su boca se torció levemente. _

—_Entonces… ¿Eso significa un si? —Se aventuró a preguntar Haruno. Ella crédulamente estaba esperanzada en que eso fuera un 'De acuerdo'._

—_Mañana. —Soltó como única palabra mientras tomaba su mano para llevarla a su salón de clases. Pues ella estaba tan encaprichada que no logró percibir que hacia diez minutos debían estar en sus aulas._

—_¿Mañana? —Repitió robóticamente. Paró en seco el 'jaloneo' de su novio. —Pero mañana no podremos con todo lo que debemos preparar para la carne asada…_

—_Entonces será hasta la próxima semana. Anda, que aun debo llevarte a tu salón de clases…_

—_¿Qué…?—Quiso seguir hablando, pero el abrupto tirón que le propinaron solo la hizo enfurecerse aún más. —¿Por qué no puedes hoy? —Inquirió inocentemente. Su brazo casi le era despegado de su cuerpo y aún así se aventuró a lanzar la pregunta._

—_Tengo unas cosas que hacer…_

—_¿No puedes cancelarlo? ¿Postergarlo para más tarde?_

—_No y no. —Respondió tajantemente. No quería más preguntas ¿Qué acaso pertenecía al FBI?_

—_Oh, ya veo… debe de ser muy importante. —Susurró derrotada. En realidad quería ver una película con su novio._

_A él comenzaba a invadirle un sentimientos extraño… quizá era culpa. No quería mentirle a su novia –y en cierta forma no lo estaba haciendo- pero tampoco quería enojarse con ella. Pero si Sasuke Uchiha no puede tener culpas y sobre todo remordimientos. Su honor y credibilidad como hombre tenían aún valor –al menos, para su chica-. Se detuvo en el pasillo del edificio. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de llegar a la clase de Sakura. Volteó y la miró a los ojos._

—_Escucha. No es que sea realmente importante… bueno, lo es para mí. Sólo quiero que lo entiendas ¿De acuerdo? —Estaba a punto de darle un beso cuando sonó su móvil. No se dio cuenta que presionó el botón de altavoz y una voz chillona se escuchó por el largo corredor._

—'_¡Hola Sasuke!'— Inmediatamente Sakura reconoció esa voz tan irritante. Frunció el ceño mientras la persona del otro lado continuo hablando sin inmutarse del silencio. —'Oye, se que querías venir después de la escuela, pero sabes, mis papas me llevarán a comer y regreso después de las seis ¿Podrías ir a esa hora?' —Si quiera dejó pasar un segundo cuando ella misma se contestó. —'¡Perfecto! Yo sabría entenderías pues eres mi mejor amigo. Bueno, te dejo ya que el profesor me voltea a ver con sospecha. Te quiero.'_

_Un incesante tono de colgado habitaba el lugar. Ella bajó la mirada sin decir palabra alguna, mientras él estaba un poco nervioso, más su semblante jamás cambió de una irritado. El Uchiha menor sabía lo que venía… una escena de celos que si la filmaría debería de mandarla a los premios Oscar y abrir una nueva categoría._

—_Karin…—Sakura escupió se nombre como si fuese agrio. Soltó el agarre de su novio para verlo directamente a los ojos. —Sabes, me queda más que claro que ella está sobre mí._

—_Mph. Claro que no. Deja de comportarte como una niña._

_Niña… ¡Niña! Ahora si Sasuke Uchiha se había pasado de la raya. _

—_Es cierto. Lo haz demostrado hoy._

—_Lo único que he demostrado es que tengo una vida además de ti. —Esas palabras calaron para la Haruno. —Ella es mi amiga desde la secundaria y si no puedes comprender eso, está platica no nos llevará a ningún lado._

—_Pero sabes que lo que ella siente por ti es algo más que amigos…_

—_Y sabes lo que yo siento por ti. —Quería acabar con esa discusión. — Sabes que jamás te traicionaría. Eso es para sabandijas y hombres sin honor._

_Aunque ella aún estaba molesta, dejó que sus palabras se mesclasen con el perfecto beso que le propinaba. _

_Claro que entendía que Sasuke la quería pero… ¿Hasta cuando?_

_**.Fin de Recuerdos.**_

Realmente no sabía nada ¿Qué Karin tenía otros sentimientos por él? Por favor, eso nunca. Compartieron su secundaria, eran amigos y nada más. Él es intuitivo cuando una chica anda detrás de su cuerpo, él como el gran Uchiha que era habría visto y no ha notado nada…

Cuando salió fuera de sus pensamientos, reparó en que Naruto copiaba los pocos ejercicios que logró hacer con esmero ese día –ya que su cabeza estaba en otras situaciones- y no iba a permitir eso. Un golpe en el inicio de la cabeza bastó para dejar a un dolorido Namikaze mientras salía junto a sus compañeros hacia el otro modulo.

—¡Púdrete cabrón! —Grito el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos y empuñaba su mano derecha agitándola horizontalmente.

**…**

Llegó el tan deseado fin de semana para los jóvenes. Hinata amaneció particularmente con una alegría indescriptible. Sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas cuando recordaba que iba a tener una '_cita_' con el chico de ojos azules. Bueno, no era precisamente una cita… en fin, pero el había dicho algo parecido ¿No? Se perdió en sus meditaciones matutinas mientras se bañaba.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, se dirigió hacia su closet. En realidad no sabía que ponerse y era la primera vez que le sucedía aquello. En lo que pensaba que hacer, se secó y se puso un juego de ropa interior. Ésta era azul rey, con un encaje que daba aires sexy pero tierna. Pero todo empeoró cuando se imaginó como Naruto se lo quitaba, lenta y tortuosamente con sus manos tan masculinas… no tuvo pudor alguno en reprimir ese gemido que escapó de entre sus labios.

Acaba de mojarse con tan absurda idea.

Y cuando se percató de ello, enrojeció aún más. Ella no era esa clase de chicas ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo?

No tenía ni la menor idea. Pero lo que si sabía era que tenía que conseguir amigas menos pervertidas.

—A-ahora debo cambiarme de nuevo. G-gracias malditas hormonas. —Susurró amenazadoramente a sus partes bajas. Deslizó y quitó las bragas para ponerse en su lugar unas similares, pero el color era negro opaco. —¡L-listo!

Dio una mirada al closet y como revelación ahí estaba lo que debía ponerse ese día. Se puso un short negro a medio muslo, junto a una blusa blanca lisa tipo strapple. Encima de ésta un suéter negro ligero. Se colgó en el cuello una cadenita no tan larga con un dije en forma de espiral rosado. Para sus pies, unos huaraches de muchas cintillas negros que se agarraban a su tobillo adornado con pocos cuarzos de colores.

Cepilló un poco su cabello para alaciarlo naturalmente. Colocó un par se broches blancos en un lado. Se maquilló usando un poco de polvo y poniéndose brillo rosado en sus labios carnosos. Tomó su pequeño bolso negro con blanco y salió corriendo hacia la mesa, pues el desayuno se servía siempre a la misma hora.

Al bajar, observó a toda su familia reunida. Su padre leyendo el periódico como de costumbre, su hermana tomando su té de hierbas y su madre colocando en un plato nuevo fruta.

—Buenos días hija. —Saludó tiernamente la matriarca de la familia Hyuga.

—B-buenos días mamá. —Llegó corriendo con su mamá para darle un beso en la mejilla como ya estaba acostumbrada hace años. —P-padre, buen día. — Se posó frente a su progenitor y se reverenció como lo hacia desde niña, siempre mostrando respeto hacia el patriarca; aunque está vez, lo hizo mostrando una sonrisa sincera. Sólo en cumpleaños o festividades importantes había algún contacto con él. En parte, le entristecía. —B-buen día, hermana Hanabi. —A ella, era como estaba su humor. Había algunas en las que sólo decía eso, otras si le daba un abrazo… pero hoy, hoy quería demostrar mucho afecto y se aventuró a darle un beso en la frente.

—Hey…—Torció la boca un poco la Hyuga más pequeña mientras observaba como su hermana tomaba asiento junto a su madre. — ¿Por qué tanto arrumaco el día de hoy?

—S-solamente amanecí de buenas. —Argumentó en defensa propia la azabache mientras hundía un poco sus hombros. Hasta Hiashi la miraba con curiosidad.

—Me parece muy bien hija. Así debes de comportarte siempre frente a la vida, con una de esas maravillosas sonrisas que tienes. —Decía la señora. Su mano se movió hasta la barbilla de su hija y la levantó unos cuantos centímetros.

—S-si. Lo sé.

—Gracias por la comida. —Dijeron en unísono los cuatro Hyugas.

El desayuno siguió sin ningún comentario, pues para ellos eran sagrados los alimentos y no debían ser interrumpidos. A Hinata esto le resultaba incomodo, pero siempre la habían enseñado a que así eran las cosas.

—C-como siempre, muy rico. Gracias mamá. —Tomo posición de reverencia y se inclino ante la mirada de su familia. — M-me retiro de la mesa. C-con su permiso y provecho. — Llegó hasta el lavadero de los trastos y decidió ayudar un poco a su madre. Al terminar, regresó para darse cuenta que su padre ya estaba sentado en el gran sillón, tomando su habitual taza de café y leyendo sus preciadas noticias.

—P-padre, voy a retirarme de la casa. I-iré con Sakura, Tenten e Ino. R-regreso antes de anochecer. — Susurró con algo de miedo Hinata. Esperaba algún signo de aprobación antes de salir.

Dio una mirada rápida a su primogénita. Anteriormente le había comentado en la semana sobre esta salida, él era estricto en esas cosas, pero su esposa lo había convencido que ella necesitaba un poco de vida social de vez en cuando y acepto a regañadientes. Preferiría que estuviera en su alcoba, estudiando como siempre… pero no se podía tener todo en la vida.

—Anda, ve. —Y sin más, regresó sus ojos al papel que leía anteriormente.

Ella, sonrió triunfal. Seguramente su madre tenía mucho que ver en esta decisión. Así que la volteó a ver y le dio unos mirada de agradecimiento. Creía que ya lo tenía todo bien en su lugar…

—Hinata…

Y ella no hizo más que sudar un poco. Hace mucho que no escuchaba la voz de su padre para decirle algo. Tuvo un poco de miedo y viró su cara para verlo. No lo podía ver por el periódico entre ellos. Pensó que fueron los nervios… un juego mental quizá.

—Hinata ¿Por qué tartamudeas? Tenía entendido que no lo hacías más desde hace tres años.

—Los nervios. T-tengo un poco de nervios. Eso es todo. —Logró contenerse de tartamudear en toda la oración. No quería más reprimendas.

Esa respuesta pareció bastarle a su padre pues no dijo nada más.

Ella estaba feliz. Vería a sus amigas, estaría con ellas y eso le emocionaba.

Pero la extasiaba aún más el hecho de ver al rubio.

**…**

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando salieron de la casa Haruno. Ese había sido el punto de reunión de sus amigas y ella. Aunque ya era tarde, pues en casa de Sasuke quedaron en verse antes de las dos. Y todo por esperar a Ino, la cual argumentaba en su defensa que se había levantado tarde esa mañana, que había discutido con Sai y que no sabía que demonios ponerse.

—¡Demonios, Ino puerca! Por tu culpa llegaremos tarde. —Vociferaba Sakura al mismo tiempo que caminaba –o más bien corría- rápidamente.

—¡Discúlpame frentuda! Ya sabía que yo a ti te importaba un reverendo pepino pero podrías ser un poco más amable…

—C-chicas, no discutan, por favor. L-lo importante es que llegaremos. —Comentó con simpleza la opalina. Pero ellas ni se inmutaron que ella había hablado.

—No te esfuerces Hina. —Habló por vez primera en mucho tiempo la trigueña. —Decir algo mientras ellas se demuestran lo mucho que se quieren es pérdida de tiempo. Créeme, lo sé por que tu primo es exactamente igual de terco…

Con un retraso de más de hora y media, llegaron a la mansión del Uchiha. Al pasar hacia la terraza –donde se suponía ellos estarían- se dieron cuenta del enorme jardín que poseía el azabache.

Y saliendo de la cocina, venía Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara. El ultimo se relamió los labios al ver a la chica castaña. Definitivamente ser obligado a asistir a esa estúpida reunión tenía sus ventajas.

—"_Vaya que el día de hoy no estaré aburrido…_"—Comentó para sus adentros el pelirrojo. Sus ojos verde agua se centraron en cierto escote de cierta blusa caqui de tirantes.

—Bienvenidas. —Comentó con su típica indiferencia el moreno. De un momento a otro, sintió como algo lo tomaba de la mano. No era necesario ver que se trataba de ella.

—Hola chicas, un placer conocerlas. —Saludó con su singular euforia el Namikaze, aunque su atención de primera instancia se centro en las largas piernas blancas de _su_ bella Hinata. Y ella al notar eso, le ganó su ataque de vergüenza y enrojeció muy rápido.

No podía ser posible, sólo una mirada bastaba para que él la dominara por completo.

Tenía que ir a un psicólogo, pues ella catalogaba esto como absolutamente raro.

Y él, bueno, se maldijo por haber traído al imbécil de Gaara. Pues no quería que un pervertido viera lo que era por derecho –y autoproclamado- de él. Aunque su semblante se relajó al ver que su amigo no despegaba ojo de la trigueña.

—Hinata ¿Cómo haz estado? — Preguntó impacientemente el rubio. Quería lo más pronto posible el primer contacto del día. Aquel que sólo sentía con ella.

—M-muy bien Naruto. G-gracias por el interés ¿Y tú? — Contestó lentamente la azabache. Apretó muy bien su parte intima pues esta, con la simple presencia de él, comenzaba a sentirse bien.

_Demasiado_ bien para su gusto.

—Hey Sasuke ¿No nos presentarás a tus amigas? — Inquirió mordazmente Gaara mientras su mirada se centraba sólo en recorrer el cuerpo de aquella chica. Tenten se sintió observada y dio con el causante de eso. Admitió que era guapo, pero ella ya era de alguien más.

—Claro. Naruto, Gaara; ellas son Hinata, Ino, Tenten y Sakura. —A la ultima la resaltó para que sus amigos la conocieran. Aunque ninguno de ellos se inmutaron de ese énfasis.

—Bien. Si ya acabaron las presentaciones ¡Vamos ha hacer de comer que muero de hambre! — Gritó Naruto mientras un rugir de estomago se dejo escuchar entre todos los presentes. Ante eso, optaron por reír y él susodicho infló sus cachetes en señal de puchero. A veces, se les olvidaba que eres sólo un niño.

La comida pasó rápidamente. Entre risas, insultos bien intencionados y riñas sin sentido los presentes se divirtieron mucho. Al final, todos comían un poco de helado de chocolate. Contaban anécdotas, reían, había silencio… cualquier adolecente envidiaría el ambiente que habitaba ahí.

—Oigan, tengo una idea. —Tenten interrumpió el corto silencio que se había logrado crear después de una buena sesión de risas descontroladas a expensas de Naruto. — ¿Qué les parece si jugamos futbol?

—No creo. No somos suficientes como para completar un equipo medianamente aceptable. —Contestó siendo lo más amablemente posible el azabache.

—Entonces juguemos voleibol de playa. — Regresó la contestación con esa energía el Namikaze. —Seremos equipos de dos. Retas ¿Les late?

—De acuerdo.

—Claro, no tengo nada que hacer.

—Suena bien.

—Y-yo también juego.

Todos miraban impacientes ante la respuesta de la rubia que estaba metida en su móvil enviando un mensaje. Al ver la intriga de todos en sus rostros acepto de mala gana, diciendo que ella haría equipo con alguien.

El primer juego fue Sasuke y Sakura contra Naruto y Hinata. Todo fue cuestión de suerte. Todos se quitaron los zapatos y calcetas para ingresar a la arena; mientras Sasori coqueteaba con Tenten y ella muy discretamente lo ignoraba, Ino miraba su celular con ojos de ensueño, si, hablaba con Sai, su novio.

—Hina, sudarás como pollo en una rosticería si no te quitas el suéter corazón. Anda, aviéntamelo, yo te lo cuido. — Dijo con ojos pícaros la tigreña. Y ella, si chistar, se quito la prenda dejando a la vista de todos, sus cremosos hombros. El aire mecía su cabello otorgándole a Naruto un buen regalo de fin de semana.

—"_Gracias deidad suprema_". —Exclamó son jubilo para sus adentros Naruto.

El juego, en un principio, estaba muy parejo. Ya que los equipos estaban bien armados. Las clavadas que empinaba Sasuke a sus rivales eran arremetidas por Naruto. Pero fue un tiro de gracia de Hinata que ganaron el encuentro. Lo siguientes fueron Sasori y Tenten, quienes dieron mucho de si, ya que ella sabía mucho sobre como pegar a un balón. Su partido duraba más con ellos que con alguien más y eso divertía mucho.

Al percatarse que no se encontraban la Haruno ni Uchicha, estos siguieron jugando e Ino… perdida en su móvil enviando mensajes cursis.

Gaara, gracias a una estupenda clavada, en la que Naruto no pudo hacer nada, hizo que él y Tenten ganarán. Ella, tan emocionada que estaba, se hecho hacia él y comenzó a besarlo en los cachetes. Naruto y Hinata se retiraron como buenos perdedores y se sentaron en un pedazo de pasto cerca del arenero. La pareja había llegado alegando que tuvieron que ir a buscar unas sodas…

—"_¡Patrañas! Muy seguramente se fueron a follar un buen rato_". —Eso es, lo que tenía el rubio era envidia. Él quería hacerlo. Y con toda intención, rodeo a Hinata en un abrazo posesivo mientras la atraía hacia él. Ella no sabía que hacer, optó por seguir ahí donde se sentía segura…

Protegida.

Rara.

Y sobre todo, excitada.

—"_M-maldición, debo de dejar de pensar en eso_". —Pensó a sus adentros la Hyuga.

—Oye amiga… ¿Haz tenido algún novio?

Esa pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría. De todas las putas cosas que hay para entablar una conversación, debatir o lo que sea, tenía que salirle con eso. No estaba preparada para recordarlo. No, aunque _él_ ya no exista en su vida, sea un hueco en su existencia, no lo estaba.

Aunque él no era su novio. Más bien ahí sería medio novio ¿Se puede eso?

—No me gustaría hablar de eso. —Lo dijo con firmeza y sin tartamudear. Eso lo hizo sentirse un poco inseguro y mal. Pero deicidio cambiar de aires para iniciar conversación.

—Bueno, cambiemos de tema ¿Haz viajado alguna vez al extranjero?

—U-una vez fui a Canadá. E-es hermoso, tenía doce años. F-fuimos para año nuevo, entonces había mucha nieve ¿Y tú lo haz hecho?

—Una vez recuerdo viajamos a México.

—¿A M-México?

—Si, fue genial. Fuimos a la playa. Mi madre ansiaba vacaciones todo incluido. Todo es estupendo, aunque la comida es un poco picosa. En fin, así son sus costumbres. Pero lo que más me gustó fue el taco.

—¿T-taco?

—Si, es una tortilla con algo adentro… puede ser sólo sal y aguacate, o chiles o algún guiso. Creo que me volvió a dar hambre. —Soltó con una risotada al final. Ella, sonrió reprimiendo una carcajada. Estaba muy cómoda con él. Era como si lo conociese hace mucho.

—¡V-vaya, pero que singular! —En realidad quería hacer un comentario más inteligente, pero reprimía cualquier palabra que saliera con un "_Ja_" de su boca.

Poco a poco fueron poniéndose aún más cómodos en lo que fuese posible. El partido amistoso con sus amigos había pasado a segundo plano. La mirada de él se centraba en el cuerpo de ella y Hinata, bueno, hacia todo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no sentir 'algo' que levemente apretaba su muslo muy discretamente.

Las cosas se salían de control. Volvía a ponerse húmeda por tercera ¿O quinta? Vez en el día. Era increíble que le sucedieran estas cosas a ella.

Pero sus desvaríos se vieron violentamente interrumpidos cuando el Namikaze de pronto se movió para recostarse sobre sus piernas. Por instantes lograba escuchar leves ronquidos que la hacían reír. Pasaron casi quince minutos cuando él, sobresaltado, se incorporó rápidamente.

—¡Perdóname Hinata por tener esas confianzas contigo! —Reverenció el ojiazul. Levantó una mano detrás de su nuca y la sobó despistadamente. —Es que realmente tus piernas están suavecitas y acolchonaditas…—Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurró, no quería espantarla.

—A-ah, descuida Naruto. No hay problema. —Argumentó la Hyuga eludiendo el comentario que sus oídos alcanzaron a escuchar. Cada vez ese hombre la alteraba más y más.

Pasaron unos momentos de incomodo silencio. Era la oportunidad perfecta y sin pedir permiso, la opalina se aventuró a acostarse en las piernas de él. Los roles se invertían. Ahora Naruto estaba rojo. Quería aventarla, pues su calentura le estaba ganando y con creces, pero todo eso se fue al infierno cuando observó los carnosos labios de ella. Se veían apetecibles a la vista, y quería corroborar con el contacto labial que es el que nunca falla. Poseyéndolos lentamente pudo por fin, quitarse el enigma de probarlos.

Y disfrutarlos.

Por que ahora la azabache le correspondía con el mismo fervor. Su beso fue un tanto torpe ya que ella era inexperta en ese tema. Aún así despertó pasiones escondidas y sobre todo a un Naruto que le importa un pepino el pudor. Él bajó su mano hasta un seno de ella y lo estrujo con algo de fuerza, ella reprimió el gemido que saldría a consecuencia y el la volvió a besar.

Pasaron minutos, quizá horas ya que se ocultaba el sol. En realidad, nadie prestaba atención al ambicioso del tiempo. Sólo gozaban del contacto físico que se propinaban entre ellos.

—N-naruto…—Dijo Hinata entrecortadamente su nombre mientras su pecho subía y bajaba por el éxtasis de hace minutos.

—Sh, no digas nada. —Calló su boca con un beso tierno. —Verás Hinata, yo no soy bueno para estas cosas. Lo que quiero decir es que en realidad me gustas y mucho. Así que… quiero tener una oportunidad contigo.

—E-eso quiere decir…

—Quiero decir que si aceptas ser mi novia… Hyuga Hinata. —Inquirió con toda la seriedad que pudo brindarle al asunto. Clavó sus pupilas en las de ella viendo miedo e ilusión en aquellas cuencas perladas de brillo.

—Y-yo… si, si quiero ser tu novia. —Respondió con una alegría infinita y una mueca de oreja a oreja. Ella, de crédula, creyendo que con él habría felicidad. Se arriesgó nuevamente a caer en el juego caprichoso que tenía Cupido en su contra.

Pobre… apenas comenzaba su dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Q<strong>ué tal? Ah que no se esperaban que Hinata fuera tan picarona x) en fin, creo que le voy dando sabor al asutno ¿Qué opinan? Merezco un review, un jitomatazo, lo que ustedes deseen otrogarme lo recibire con los brazos abiertos. ¿Y que tal el mini-protagonico que le ofrecí a la pareja de Sasuke&Sakura? Esperen con calma, que aún quedan demasiadas sorpresas ;D

**G**racias enormemente a: **Namikaze Rock**, **Aguus 2199**, **Sally la maga*** y a **aniyasha.**

***Sally**, verás, incluirá un poco drama, pero creeme que seran mas las risas entre otras cosas. Aunque desgraciadamente no puedo quitarle ese sabor a drama que la caracteriza u.u Espero y la disfrutes xD.

**N**os leemos luego :)

**¡Los quiero dos puños y tres montones!**

_Cadiie Mustang_


	6. Miel sobre hojuelas

**¡B**uenas mis lectores, confidentes, amigos, enemigos en general!

Que puedo decir... sé que más de uno me quiere matar por desaparecerme casi seis meses... no existe justificación pues yo me comprometí a escribir en esta pagina y así sea lo ultimo que haga lo aré. Sólo quiero compartirles el hecho de que los últimos meses salía de mi ciudad por tiempo indefinido, y cuando regresaba era estudiar para entrar a la universidad. Ahora estoy estudiando lo que más amo que es la psicología, voy empezando, pero lo poco que llevó la amo y no la cambiaría por nada. En fin, menos charla y más acción. Espero esta carrera me de tiempo de escribir y si no, aunque no duerma media hora escribiré a diario :D

**Advertencias: **Las actitudes de los personajes pueden variar un poco -demasiado- para su gusto. Asi que sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Palabras inapropiadas... ¡Que rayos! Es clasificación M así que ya saben a lo que se atienen x)

_****Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al cruel Kishimoto. Y a mi me pertenece esta retorcida historia inspirada en muuuchas historias reales.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Miel sobre hojuelas<strong>

…

Él catalogaba en una sola palabra lo que se había convertido su mundo… raro.

El Namikaze menor no estaba acostumbrado a ir caminando y ver como iba colgando de su mano otra más pequeña y de un color níveo. De casi cuatro semanas a la fecha todos lo miraban más de la cuenta; claro, él desde muy chico quiso que todos lo mirasen, más nunca se imagino que sería por cierta criatura angelical que estaba junto a él últimamente…

¿Quién diría que por tener novia lo voltearían a ver así?

Todos los jóvenes de cualquier grado miraban con determinación y sin decoro a la nueva parejita de la escuela. Y aún cuando él de vez en cuando les lanzaba miradas socarronas y de advertencia, los ojos quisquillosos de los presentes se los comían vivos. Su chica de ojos luna apretaba su mano dubitativamente para sentir confianza, ella no estaba acostumbrada a que muchos hablaran de ella o la intimidaran -basta decir que el chico tenía su fan loca que le pedía a gritos que compartieran una noche apasionada en cama- y gracias a ello, muchas jovencitas de dudosa reputación le hicieron amenazas, pero la Hyuga no prestaba mucha atención, ya que se sentía protegida por él.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la escuela había terminado sus deberes ese día. Hinata esperaba en una banca cercana al Dojo de entrenamiento a su novio… se sentía demasiado extraña volver a llamarle a alguien con ese titulo, pues desde hace dos años había dejado de usar esa palabra. Recordaba como a _él_ le decía de esa forma y su sonrisa socarrona la envolvía y provocaba que se perdiera para evadir el compromiso de una respuesta.

Meses, días y horas de evitar el amor para que entre sin avisar. Pues así es como es verdaderamente ese sentimiento… es espontáneo.

—Oye Hina…—La voz del chico hiperactivo la sacó de su introspección para observarlo sudado y con su keikogi***** desaliñado. —voy a darme una ducha y regreso para llevarte a tu casa ¿Está bien?

—C-claro Naruto. Tú ve, yo aquí te e-espero. —Respondió para recibir de recompensa una sonrisa infantil y después de ella un beso rápido en los labios. La opalina se sonrojo violentamente al sentirse observada por todo el curso de él.

Y así pasaron quince minutos. Ella estaba garabateando en su libreta de Biología frases sobre el amor. Desde muy chica su madre le inculcó el hábito de la lectura y siempre llevaba consigo un libro pequeño de pasta roja que se llamaba "_Cien citas sobre el amor_", aún cuando ya lo había leído más de diez veces, nunca se cansaba. Y fue un día que decidió plasmar su propia ideología de aquel sentimiento.

—Ya llegue Hina, vámonos— Y el rubio sin pedir permiso, cargó la mochila de Hinata en un hombro mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella.

Al salir de la escuela, el Namikaze comenzó a contarle sobre todo lo que había acontecido en su día de escuela. Ella era feliz verlo tan emocionado platicando sobre su amistad con Sasuke y Gaara, sus siestas en clase y su típica visita con la directora. La gran señora de pechos sobre humanos sólo le daba una reprimenda y lo regresaba de nuevo al aula –consideraba que perdía más estando regañándolo sin conseguir una mejoría-.

De vez en cuando, la azabache le contaba sobre sus amigos y él ante eso soltaba bufidos dando a entender molestia; también las peleas cotidianas de Ino y Sakura y como ella inútilmente intentaba que pararan, el portador de ojos azules disparaba una carcajada sobre como tenían esas dos chicas tanta imaginación para llamarse de mil formas posibles con solo verse. Pararon hasta que llegaron a la motocicleta de Naruto, abrieron el asiento y ahí guardaron las mochilas.

—N-naruto, no tienes que llevarme a c-casa realmente. S-si espero media hora más podré irme con Neji. —Comentaba inútilmente mientras el susodicho le ponía el casco y lo ajustaba.

—Hina…—Decía lentamente mientras conectaba su iris azul con la mirada gris de ella. —Eres mi novia, como tengo derechos…—Tomó entre sus grandes manos los cachetes de ella y le plantó un beso apasionadamente tierno. Clavó su lengua en la cavidad bucal de ella y la exploró con descaro; la respiración de ella comenzaba a acelerarse y el supo que terminarían en un motel cercano… por eso mismo terminó el beso. — Tengo responsabilidades; y una de ellas es cuidar lo mío—Deliberó. Su mirada se torno mas oscura en lo ultimo recitado—. Así que ya no te hagas del rogar y sube.

Ella se quedó sin habla. Ese beso fue… sumamente excitante. Como todos los que él le propinaba cuando estaban solos. Hizo respiraciones lentas para anivelar su movimiento del pecho.

Viajaron aproximadamente veinte minutos a velocidad normal. Por momentos podía sentir el calor que traspasaban los jeans de la Hyuga y así comenzaba –como últimamente- a excitarse para que al final terminara masturbándose en su casa liberando todo aquel placer contenido.

Lo más increíble, era el hecho de que no ha tenido nada que ver con alguna mujer en las últimas tres semanas.

Y todo, por ella.

Ante esta averiguación, no sabía si golpearse en una pared o… no, para él era su única opción; pero sabía que si lo hacía, no lo disfrutaría.

Después de otros cinco minutos, llegaron a la casona perteneciente a la familia Hyuga. Aparcó la moto en la entrada y se bajo para después ayudarla a ella. Muy inocente el niño… cuando quiere, pues al ponerse en su papel de joven caballeroso aprovecho para tomar a su chica por la cintura y rozar sus labios eróticamente. Sus dientes mordieron el labio inferior de ella hasta dejarlo de un color frambuesa.

No obstante se dieron cuenta de unos ojos penetrantes que los miraban desde el segundo piso, ojos pertenecientes al patriarca de la casa, el señor Hiashi Hyuga.

El señor Hyuga no veía con buenos ojos la relación que mantenía su hija mayor con aquel '_rebelde_' como solía llamarlo desde que lo conoció. Frunció el ceño y entorno en sus labios una mueca de desagrado para indicarle a la chica opalina que se metiera a su casa. Después de ver como ella le respondía con la palma de su mano, dio media vuelta para adentrarse a su cuarto.

Naruto soltó un bufido de inconformidad al ver como el padre de su novia la requería dentro de su mansión. No es que fuera maricón, pero le molestaba no poder compartir tiempo con ella.

—¡Bah! — Masculló levemente para atraer de nuevo la atención de la azabache. — Al parecer 'mi suegro' aun no me ve con buenos ojos…

—T-tranquilo, con él es c-cuestión de paciencia. —Exclamó serenamente Hinata. —V-verás que t-tarde que temprano a-acabará por aceptarte… al m-menos no fue como el día que se conocieron…

_**.Recuerdos.**_

_La hija mayor de Hiashi estaba emocionada. Esa noche sería una cena diferente a todas ya que su novio conocería formalmente a su padre a petición del último. Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando terminó de hacer la cena junto con su mamá. Eran bolitas de arroz acompañadas de una porción de verdura y pescado. _

—_Anda hija, ve a bañarte. No querrás recibir a tu 'Naruto' con esas fachas. — Dijo la señora Hyuga mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de complicidad. _

_Ella correspondió esa amabilidad dándole un beso en el pómulo a su madre y salió corriendo a su cuarto a bañarse. Se deshizo de toda su ropa para adentrarse al agua caliente de su regadera. Mientras eso sucedía, no dejaba de recordar cada momento que había vivido con él. Cada beso apasionado, cada caricia prohibida y cada susurro provocador… eso solo la hizo ponerse muy húmeda._

_Disipó todas aquellas imágenes que se vertían en su mente como un torbellino. Salió de baño para secarse y ponerse un lindo juego de brassier con pantaletas blanco. Observó su closet y reparó que ella no tenía muchos vestidos formales, así que se decidió por una falda negra con lentejuelas blancas que le llegaban a la rodilla junto con una blusa holgada y un cinturón para armar un semi vestido informal. Se puso unas zapatillas con tacón negras y dejó su cabello un poco desaliñado y se colocó una diadema de adorno._

_Cuando terminó de vestirse, su hermana Hanabi pasó por su cuarto y la observó. Su mirada era como siempre, simple y obtusa. Ella sólo se sonrojo y se aventuró a sonreírle._

—_¿Qué tal hermana… me veo bien?_

—_Seguro, sabes que mientras te pongas ropa que te haga sentir tu misma siempre te verás bien. — Aseguró socarronamente para seguir su camino al despacho de su padre para serenarlo un poco. Ordenes claro, de la matriarca._

_Cuando no la vio más, se dispuso ha realizar poses medio sensuales frente a su espejo para observar todos los ángulos posibles. Se perdió en su tarea que no notó cuando Neji la veía desde el marcó de la puerta._

—_Señorita Hinata…—Decía frívolamente para soltar una leve carcajada al ver como la Hyuga saltaba del susto. —Estoy seguro que ése tal Naruto la ve con muy buenos ojos para aceptar una cena con el tío Hiashi…_

—_É-el no lo conoce Neji. —Susurraba algo mosqueada ante como el castaño insistía en llamarla 'señorita Hinata'._

—_Esperemos que no haya una batalla campal, he oído algo sobre la reputación del susodicho y no es lo que mi tío espera de una pareja para sus hijas…_

—_V-verás que todo e-estará bien. —Murmuró no muy convencida de sus palabras. —P-por cierto, T-tenten me dijo que te entregará esto…— Balbuceó mientras sacaba de su bolso del colegio un papel doblado y se lo entregaba._

_Al ver como una sonrisa de satisfacción se deslizó por el rostro de su primo, comprendió que quizá ellos ya estaban en una relación y no querían que nadie lo supiese. Bueno, ella comprendía y no presionaría a ninguno de los dos para nada, todo a su tiempo._

_Casi enseguida de eso, un mensaje llegó a su celular era de su novio __**"Llegó en diez minutos mi niña :)" **__Ante eso, ella solo logró sonreír bobaliconamente para bajar a acomodar la mesa. Estaba nerviosa si, pero confiaba en que esa noche saliera todo muy bien._

_Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche cuando el timbre sonó y la opalina se levantó del sofá corriendo para abrir y ver que delante de ella se encontraba un ramo de rosas blancas y detrás de ella su guapo novio. Venía con una camisa blanca con rayas negras y un pantalón de vestir negro. Aunque no se puede pedir todo en la vida ya que traía sus tenis negros tipo converse._

—_Bienvenido a mi casa N-naruto._

—_Mira, te traje estas rosas… mi madre me dijo que nunca puedes llegar a la casa de una mujer sin flores. —Susurraba melosamente. Una capa rojiza se apoderó por unos segundos de la parte de su nariz para observar lo sexy que se veía ella a pesar de llevar una falda larga. Definitivamente ella lo tenía cautivado._

—_G-gracias, son hermosas…— Mientras que con una mano agarraba el ramo, con la otra lo invitaba a pasar. Lo saludó con un leve beso en los labios y fue a colocar sus flores en un florero. Al volver vio como su progenitor y el rubio intercambiaban miradas un poco tenebrosas._

_Bueno, al menos no se han dicho nada._

—_Hinata ¿Esté individuo que tengo frente a mi dice que es tu novio… es cierto? —Preguntó el señor de cabello castaño mientras recorría cada centímetro del chico oji-azul._

—_S-si padre. Él es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. —Respondió _

—_Hija, sabía que tenías unos cuantos malos gustos… ¿Pero esto? Sinceramente, esperaba algo mejor._

_Y su padre volvía a usar su mejor cualidad que era ser sincero y muy directo. Pensaba bobamente que se comportaría de mejor manera, pero vio que se equivocó. Al menos, el chico hiperactivo ha sido un caballero y no ha respondido a sus críticas…_

—_Sinceramente Hinata, esperaba que tu padre fuera un hombre mas amigable…_

_Si, esa noche definitivamente sería muy larga._

_**.Fin Recuerdos.**_

—¡Tu papá fue quien comenzó con los insultos! —Gritó soltando bufidos de indignación.

—Y-yo no te estoy acusando de nada N-aruto…

Y el chico rubio comprendió que no debía de ponerse así con su novia, pues ella no tenía la culpa de que su padre fuera una persona fría que discrimidaba solo con ver. Estaba aliviado de que su chica no fuera así, pues esa noche notó enseguida que nació siendo igual tanto en físico como en carácter a su progenitora quien no se cansaba de atenderlo y ofrecerle siempre una sonrisa… casi idéntica a la de ella.

—Perdona Hina, es que tu padre me saca de mis casillas. Ya veremos que es lo que pasa con esta situación. —Comentaba con un mohín gracioso en su rostro. — Mientras tanto, mejor metete ya a tu casa, si no creo tu papá en cualquier segundo saldrá y me disparará con su espada antigua.

—C-claro, lo último que quiero es que a los pocos días de tener novio, sea asesinado p-por mi padre… eso sí que sería un poco de mala suerte ¿No crees? — Decía con un evidente sonrojo. Mientras apretaba ligeramente su mano dando a entender lo nerviosa que estaba.

Sólo eso necesito el rubio para plantarle un beso apasionado a su novia. Un choque de lenguas y dientes se llevaba a cabo en aquellas cavidades bucales. Con un brazo rodeó el escultural cuerpo de su princesa mientras que con la otra acariciaba suavemente su cabello. Eso se estaba saliendo de control, estaban en el patio de una casa, besándose como si no existiese mañana, bueno, a él no le importaba, pero sabía que al poco juicio de la pelinegra si, pues a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba su padre, el mismo señor cascarrabias que le hizo su peor noche (después del curso intensivo para el examen de estadística) días atrás. Como medida de prevención para que esa situación no pasase a escenas de mayor intensidad, hizo algo realmente estúpido.

—H-hinata… perdóname…— Susurró entre caricias calientes para propinarle un mordisco en su labio inferior. Más no contaba con lo que vendría después.

—Au…— Y por simple reflejo, su cuerpo actuó y le propinó una buena patada en los huevos. Al ver a su amante tirado en el piso, sobándose lo que vendría siendo el punto más sensible en los varones, se agacho preocupada… muy preocupada, pues ese color de cara no era normal. — N-naruto… perdóname, perdóname… fue sin querer de verdad. En clase de TaeKwonDo nos enseñan un poco de defensa personal y… lo siento, realmente lo siento…

Si, definitivamente había mucha miel (y unas dosis de dolor patrocinadas por el inconsciente de Hinata) en su relación.

…

En un aeropuerto no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba una jovencita de cuerpo fatal, con largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules grandes resplandeciendo con los ligeros rayos de sol que se colaban por aquellas grandes ventanas. Cargaba con fuerza su maleta de mano, seguida de su inseparable mayordomo cargando el resto del equipaje.

—Ojala en este pequeño pueblo exista algo realmente con que divertirme… ésta vez no podrás librarte de mí — Susurraba mientras sonreía. En su mano se encontraba una fotografía de dos niños rubios abrazándose cariñosamente.

Apenas comenzaba su historia de amor… apenas comenzaba el dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>ueno, espero les haya agradado este pequeño relato. Recuerden que esto va paso a paso, Roma no se construyó en un día, lo digo por si alguien ya quiere que pase Lemmon, aún no es el momento... aunque se va acercando :3 En fin, sé no soy la mejor escritora, pero por ustedes intento hacer algo medianamente pasable para que se vayan con un buen sabor de boca.

**M**il gracias a **Namikaze Rock** (Que nunca me deja ;D), **sumebe** que es mi fiel lectora,** LuLy** bienvenida, **hinataforever** que es otra que está al pie del cañon y a** iitzel** bienvenida chula, espero y te guste mucho.

**A** quien la lea, mil gracias :) Recuerden que yo vivo de mi gente, así que si me dejan un review seré más feliz aún :D

**¡L**os quiero dos puños y tres montones! :]

_Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
